


Gocce d'acqua

by bellamore



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamore/pseuds/bellamore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oltre ad essere vicini di casa, Arthur e Merlin frequentano la stessa piscina. <br/>Arthur è un nuotatore che vuole vincere le Olimpiadi, Merlin è un istruttore di nuoto per bambini. <br/>Arthur è una persona decisa e sicura di sé, Merlin è all'apparenza un ragazzo fragile e solitario. <br/>Possono due persone così diverse andare d'accordo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                              CAPITOLO 1

 

La prima volta che aveva messo piede in una piscina aveva 5 anni e l'odore del cloro gli aveva pizzicato gli occhi così forte da farli quasi lacrimare. Si era aggrappato al cappotto della mamma con sguardo interrogativo, prima che lei gli sorridesse e gli chiedesse se aveva voglia di fare una nuotata con gli altri bambini. Per qualche inspiegabile motivo lui aveva detto di si e da quel momento l'odore del cloro era diventato come un balsamo sulle ferite e la piscina un vero e proprio rifugio. Negli anni non era diventato bravo in nessuno sport, a scuola durante l'ora di educazione fisica preferiva sedersi in un angolo della palestra e portarsi avanti con i compiti piuttosto che correre insieme ai suoi compagni. Il professore, che, col tempo, aveva perso tutte le speranze, si limitava a fissarlo e sospirare, prima di portarsi il fischietto alle labbra e dare il via alle corse.

Ma con il nuoto era sempre stata tutta un'altra storia. Quasi non lo considerava nemmeno uno sport, nuotare era rilassante, distensivo, come ritrovarsi in una realtà diversa. Il cloro continuava a disinfettare le ferite e l'acqua a proteggerlo dal mondo esterno.

Da un anno circa era diventato istruttore per i bambini e adorava letteralmente quel lavoro, gli permetteva di passare la maggior parte del proprio tempo in piscina e guadagnarci anche. Non tantissimo, certo, ma quanto bastava per potersi permettere un appartamento da solo non troppo lontano dal centro.

"Maestro, guarda!!!"

Il richiamo proveniente dall'acqua lo scuote dai pensieri, un bambino cicciottello con un costume a righe bianche e rosse lo guarda con espressione trionfante.

"Guarda cosa riesco a fare!" Merlin lo osserva restare a galla per pochi secondi senza reggersi al bordo della piscina.

"Bravissimo, Brian!"

Sorride quando il bambino si riaggrappa al bordo, guardandosi intorno furtivo per vedere se qualche compagno si sia accorto della sua impresa.

Merlin fischia per richiamare l'attenzione su di sè. Le gambe di tutti si fermano in contemporanea, gli ultimi schizzi colpiscono delicatamente il pavimento di piastrelle verdi mentre l'eco del fischietto si perde nelle alte cupole della sala.

"Siete stati davvero bravissimi! La prossima settimana cominceremo a stare a galla senza reggerci."

I mormorii entusiasti dei bambini gonfiano l'aria, qualcuno sorride spavaldo, qualcun altro cerca di non dare a vedere di essere preoccupato. È un passo importante quello, per lui il primo giorno in acqua senza braccioli nè altri appigli era stato uno dei più belli della sua infanzia ... forse anche dell'adolescenza, ma vabbè.

I bambini escono ordinatamente dalla vasca, aggrappandosi alla scaletta, facendo attenzione a non scivolare. Merlin passa l'accappatoio ad ognuno di loro, aiutando i più piccoli ad indossarlo. I genitori dei bambini li aspettano fuori, Merlin li vede sporgersi dagli oblò della porta, li saluta con un cenno della mano, prima di chinarsi a raccogliere le proprie cose.

Si incammina verso l'uscita quando i bambini sono ormai tutti fuori e primi ragazzi dell'orario successivo entrano nella sala. Sono tutti del corso avanzato e hanno tutti più o meno la sua età.

Nessuna gli presta particolare attenzione, tutti presi a chiacchierare di tuffi e acrobazie.

"Ciao." Dice Merlin passando accanto a un ragazzo biondo, che gli lancia appena un' occhiata svogliata.

"Ciao." Gli risponde quello, più per riflesso che per reale interesse, poi torna a parlare immediatamente con un compagno dai capelli rossi.  

Quel biondo è il suo nuovo vicino di casa, il ragazzo più bello che lui abbia mai visto. E il più stronzo anche.

Non che lo conosca così bene, in verità per nulla, ma Merlin è certo che quella impressione sia quella giusta. Ha quell'aria un po’ snob, l'espressione strafottente e il sorriso canzonatorio da restarci secchi, di questo ne è ancora più certo.

Il punto è che quel tipo non solo è sexy da togliere il fiato, ma anche un nuotatore provetto, agile, scattante, nato per stare in acqua. Quando nuota il suo corpo sembra plasmarsi con l'acqua intorno, attraversandola come fosse aria, come se non avesse un peso. Merlin si era fermato a guardarlo qualche volta durante gli allenamenti con la scusa di dover rimettere in ordine il caos lasciato dai bambini. Si incontrano quasi ogni sera, quando Merlin finisce il proprio turno e comincia l'altro, quello degli atleti che si preparano per le Olimpiadi.

Entra nello spogliatoio deserto e i rumori alle sue spalle si spengono improvvisamente, ecco un'altra delle sue cose preferite. Merlin non è mai stato tipo da chiacchiere da spogliatoio, è sempre stato di poche parole e il silenzio, così come la solitudine, non lo ha mai spaventato, anzi più di una volta vi si era rifugiato nel corso della sua vita.

Toglie la t-shirt con il logo del centro sportivo e apre il rubinetto della doccia, il getto dell'acqua tiepida arriva come una carezza sulla pelle, Merlin resta qualche secondo con gli occhi chiusi, il calore che lo avvolge nell'alternarsi regolare dei respiri. L'aria intorno si riempie del profumo della camomilla dello shampoo. È sempre stato questo il potere quasi miracoloso della piscina, e dell'acqua, su di lui, la tensione dei nervi che si scioglie, la libertà dei muscoli, l'assopirsi momentaneo del dolore muto al centro del petto.

Esce dalla doccia frizionando forte i capelli con un asciugamano, una mano nello zaino a cercare i pantaloni. Si sta infilando la felpa quando la porta dello spogliatoio si spalanca di colpo lasciando entrare una folata di aria gelida e cloro, capelli biondi, passi che si fermano di colpo. Il ragazzo appena entrato si lascia andare a un'imprecazione, l'espressione scura in volto.

"Che ci fai qui? Pensavo non ci fosse nessuno."

Merlin ricambia il suo sguardo irritato senza nemmeno provare a camuffarlo, la calma raggiunta andata già a farsi benedire per colpa di quel maleducato.

Risponde alla sua domanda con un'altra domanda. "Non dovresti essere in acqua ad allenarti?"

Il biondo, intanto, si è avvicinato all'armadietto, tira fuori il borsone e si sfila l'accappatoio, lo appallottola in malo modo insieme alla cuffia blu e lo getta dentro, alla rinfusa.

"Oggi non riesco a concentrarmi, è meglio se vado a casa."

Merlin non sa bene cosa dire, non è tenuto a dire niente in realtà, quindi si limita ad annuire e si siede sulla panca per allacciarsi i lacci delle converse nere, mettendoci più tempo del normale, sforzandosi in tutti i modi di non guardare nella direzione dell'altro … ma come può qualcuno essere così maledettamente bello?

Non riesce a smettere di lanciare occhiate nervose nella sua direzione, lungo la curva perfetta della schiena, del bacino, sui muscoli delle gambe, quei muscoli devono essere davvero resistenti. Subito si morde forte il labbro, deve fermarsi, prima che la testa inizi a girargli. Ci vuole uno sforzo di volontà enorme per abbassare lo sguardo e impedire al cuore di martellare così forte nel petto.

Sta cominciando a sentire caldo, il calore si dirama improvviso dal viso fino a raggiungere ogni singola parte del corpo.

Il ragazzo biondo si riveste con movimenti secchi, precisi, sembra essersi completamente dimenticato della presenza di Merlin, che alza lo sguardo solo quando sente il rumore della zip del borsone chiudersi. È già rivestito di tutto punto, jeans chiari, camicia azzurra, dello stesso colore dei suoi occhi. Merlin si maledice mentalmente per averlo anche solo pensato.

L'altro volta appena la testa, gli lancia un'occhiata.

"Torniamo insieme?"

"Eh …?"

Merlin lo fissa con espressione stupita, anzi forse dire stupida sarebbe più appropriato.

"Non stai andando a casa?" incalza l'altro.

"Si, ma …" balbetta incoerentemente. Come può essere tanto maldestro?

"Anche io, facciamo la strada insieme, no?"

Merlin non ha motivi per rifiutare, però potrebbe comunque inventare una scusa, una qualunque, dirgli che magari deve raggiungere degli amici, che vuole fermarsi a mangiare qualcosa alla tavola calda lì vicino visto che a casa ha il frigo completamente vuoto, ma non c'è nessun amico che lo aspetti in giro e non ha per niente fame.

"Ok."

Il biondo lo fissa, i suoi occhi azzurri sembrano quasi scavargli dentro, oltre le ossa e i muscoli, i denti mordono l'interno di una guancia, come se gli fosse venuto in mente un pensiero improvviso.

"Ti chiami Martin, giusto?"

Merlin si alza furioso, cerca di nascondere il fastidio voltandosi e mettendosi lo zaino in spalle, tirando fuori il cappuccio che gli si è incastrato esattamente in mezzo. Non lo sopporta! Si sono presentati già una volta giusto un mese prima, quando il ragazzo biondo era appena arrivato e Merlin l'aveva incrociato sul pianerottolo e gli aveva chiesto se avesse bisogno di una mano con gli scatoloni, e quello aveva rifiutato il suo aiuto in modo piuttosto sbrigativo e sgarbato, e ancora un'altra volta, solo pochi giorni fa, quando si erano incontrati in piscina per la prima volta. Lo stronzo si era appena iscritto e Merlin per poco non si era strozzato con il tramezzino che stava addentando quando se l'era ritrovato davanti al banco d'ingresso che gli chiedeva informazioni sugli corsi e sugli orari. Stupido asino!

Per non parlare del fatto che lì in piscina tutti conoscevano Merlin, o quasi tutti. Più o meno.

"Merlin, mi chiamo Merlin!" La voce esce appena poco più alta di quanto abbia voluto mentre si sforza di respirare normalmente.

"Io sono Arthur."

Merlin alza appena le spalle, ostentando indifferenza. In realtà lui sa benissimo chi ha di fronte: Arthur Pendragon, nato il 25 giugno, 1 metro e 83, l'ha letto nella sua scheda di iscrizione, e se ne ricorda giusto perché ha sempre avuto buona memoria, tutto qui. Segni particolari: stronzo, arrogante e borioso. E bellissimo.

Si incamminano insieme e quando le porte del centro sportivo si aprono li accoglie l'aria fresca delle ultime sere di settembre.

Camminare al suo fianco è parecchio strano.

Sul volto di Arthur c'è di nuovo l'espressione accigliata che aveva appena entrato nello spogliatoio e Merlin non ha voglia, nè il coraggio, di entrare nel dedalo dei suoi pensieri. Sapeva che era una pessima idea quella di tornare a casa insieme, insomma non si conoscono affatto, non hanno niente da dirsi, niente in comune, niente di niente da condividere. Si rende conto di essere in imbarazzo, vicino ad Arthur si sente un essere inutile e minuscolo, un invertebrato. Arthur cammina con le spalle dritte, un portamento come se facesse il modello da una vita, la sguardo serio fisso davanti a sè, la testa alta come se volesse sfidare il mondo, e Merlin non è così sicuro che Arthur non sia in grado anche di sconfiggerlo. Dal suo corpo, dai suoi movimenti, scaturisce un'energia, una potenza, che Merlin riesce a percepire semplicemente standogli accanto. Arthur frequenta quella piscina da pochi giorni eppure è già diventato il leader della squadra, l'allenatore non fa che tessere le sue lodi, i compagni lo stimano, e lo invidiano. Le persone come lui sono nate per essere adorate, seguite come fossero dei re.

Merlin lancia uno sguardo fugace nella sua direzione, si ritrova a fissare i suoi capelli ancora leggermente umidi catturare gli ultimi riflessi di luce. Davvero patetico.

"Fresco, eh?" dice, dandosi mentalmente dello stupido prima ancora di aver aperto bocca. Piuttosto che parlare del tempo meglio restare in silenzio.

Arthur, infatti, sembra non aver fatto nemmeno caso al suo imbarazzante e disastroso tentativo di fare conversazione.

Merlin continua a insultarsi mentalmente, incassa le spalle sotto il peso dello zaino e continua a camminare, cercando di stare al passo di Arthur.

Dalla piscina a casa ci sono circa 1000 passi, li aveva contati una sera cercando di svuotare la mente e non pensare a niente, di solito lui ci impiega 15 minuti per arrivare a destinazione. La strada è un unico rettilineo che incontra 3 incroci, se si beccano tutti i semafori rossi ci vogliono circa due minuti in più. Al primo incrocio fortunatamente il semaforo è verde. Sono appena le 8,30 di sera e in giro c'è ancora un po’ di traffico, soprattutto di biciclette. I locali cominciano ad affollarsi nuovamente all'interno, i lampioni si accendono prima e le saracinesche dei negozi sono già tutte abbassate.

Merlin è troppo indispettito per rivolgere di nuovo la parola ad Arthur però quel silenzio sta diventando esasperante, rischia di corrodergli la pelle. Si è quasi convinto a parlare quando il cellulare del biondo comincia a suonare, Merlin quasi tira un sospiro di sollievo.

Arthur tira fuori il cellulare dalla tasca, osserva il nome sul display e lo rimette nella tasca dei jeans, il tutto completamente in silenzio.

"Che fai, non rispondi?"

"No, non mi va adesso."

Sarà sicuramente qualche ragazza, pensa Merlin con più acidità del previsto. Il secondo semaforo è rosso per i pedoni, i due si fermano e il cellulare di Arthur riprende a suonare. Stavolta non lo tira nemmeno fuori dalla tasca, limitandosi semplicemente ad ignorarlo.

"Senti, so che non sono affari miei, ma forse dovresti rispondere … potrebbe essere urgente."

"Non lo è, e comunque hai perfettamente ragione, non sono affari tuoi!"

Per poco Merlin non inciampa nei propri piedi, si sente bruciare le guance. Ma come si permette? Chi diavolo si crede di essere? Prima ha voluto che tornassero a casa insieme, poi non gli ha nemmeno rivolto la parola, ignorandolo completamente come se fosse invisibile, e ora questo? È davvero tentato di piantarlo in asso e proseguire da solo, cambiando marciapiede magari. Forse Arthur non ha capito che per quel che gli importa al telefono potrebbe anche essere la regina in persona, il presidente o la CIA. O una delle sue mille amanti.

Torna a guardare fisso davanti a se, le guance in fiamme, le mani strette a pugno, le unghie ben piantate nei palmi.

"Te l'ha mai detto nessuno che sei un vero cafone?"

Merlin non sa nemmeno cosa cavolo gli sia venuto in mente, quella frase l'aveva solo pensata e invece le parole si erano improvvisamente accalcate in bocca e boom! Sono precipitate fuori prima ancora che lui avesse il tempo di accorgersene.

Complimenti Merlin, bel modo di dimostrare che non te ne frega un cazzo!

Arthur si gira sorpreso, assolutamente spiazzato dalle parole di Merlin, gli occhi chiarissimi ancorati ai suoi, spalancati, sul volto l'espressione però sembra essere più divertita che incazzata. Sta per dirgli qualcosa quando il cellulare prende a suonare di nuovo. L'espressione di Arthur viene sostituita subito da un ghigno rabbioso  e inaspettatamente sfila il cellulare dalla tasca e risponde.

"Che vuoi?"

Il tono di voce è freddo, duro e affilato come una lama. Merlin riesce quasi a sentirla affondare nella propria pelle.

"No, ti ho già detto che non ho intenzione di venire domani in ufficio, né tanto meno a casa. Niente di quello che dirai mi farà cambiare idea!"

Merlin si concentra sulle crepe del marciapiede, sulla punta sbucciata delle proprie scarpe, un piede avanti all'altro, muovendo qualche passo, incerto se restare indietro e lasciare ad Arthur un po’ di privacy, ma sono ormai quasi arrivati, e lui ha urgente bisogno di ritrovare il proprio spazio, la propria pace, anche se fragile.

L'ultimo semaforo però è di nuovo rosso.

Maledizione.

"Non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che pensi tu, papà. Chiedi a Morgana, lei sarà ben felice di compiacerti."

Chiude il cellulare con un gesto brusco, la tensione evidente nella linea dura della mascella, nelle sopracciglia aggrottate.

"Contento adesso?"

Merlin si volta di scatto, ora preferirebbe sprofondare piuttosto che affrontare il suo sguardo, piuttosto che trovare qualcosa da dirgli.

"Non credevo che … insomma, come facevo a sapere che era tuo padre?"

Ormai sono arrivati al palazzo, Merlin intravede la rientranza del portone d'ingresso, ancora pochi passi e potrà rintanarsi in casa, allontanarsi dalla presenza soffocante di Arthur.

Lentamente Arthur gli lancia uno sguardo.

"Mio padre è una persona molto particolare."

Merlin vorrebbe dirgli che anche lui lo è, ma non è il caso adesso di aprire quella discussione, soprattutto visto che sono finalmente arrivati e lui ha già le chiavi del portone tra le mani.

Nemmeno Arthur sembra voler aggiungere altro e ripiomba nel suo mutismo. Entrano e salgono le scale in silenzio, solo il rumore dei loro passi sui gradini, del borsone di Arthur che struscia appena sul pavimento. Per fortuna l'ascensore è ancora rotto, meglio cinque piani di scale a piedi piuttosto che ritrovarselo accanto in quello spazio minuscolo, a maggior ragione che Merlin ha sempre avuto più di un problema con gli spazi chiusi e troppo stretti.

"Mi dispiace, Merlin."

È la prima volta che Arthur pronuncia il suo nome, Merlin quasi boccheggia. Il modo in cui la sua voce sembra accarezzare le sillabe del suo nome, avvolgendole quasi come se volesse impedir loro di scappare via. Come se quelle fossero davvero in grado di poterlo fare.

Lui resta immobile a guardarlo, il braccio sollevato a mezz'aria, la chiave all'altezza della serratura.

Arthur sembra imbarazzato mentre cerca le chiavi nel borsone, tira fuori un asciugamano, poi le trova, le afferra e apre la porta.

Merlin non sa che rispondere.

"Ci si vede allora." Gli dice il biondo, prima che Merlin possa trovare una qualsiasi cosa da dire che non lo faccia sembrare ancora più imbecille di quanto non abbia già dimostrato di essere. Ma Arthur è già entrato in casa e non lo guarda nemmeno mentre chiude la porta con un tonfo sordo.

Merlin vorrebbe seguirlo, parlargli forse, invece infila finalmente la chiave nella toppa ed entra a casa, dove ad accoglierlo c'è il solito silenzio.

Nel pianerottolo deserto solo il rumore secco delle mandate.


	2. capitolo 2

                                                   CAPITOLO 2  
   
Certi giorni è necessario riuscire a sentire la vita scorrere nelle vene, sentirla attaccata addosso nell'aria rigida del primo mattino, quando il sole non è ancora sorto del tutto, nel ritmo cadenzato e regolare dei propri passi sull’asfalto, senza nessuna meta precisa da raggiungere.  
Solo fiato e carne. E voglia di spingersi oltre, di premere l'acceleratore fino al limite estremo, per sentire che effetto fa, per scoprire se davvero in cima oltre alla vista mozzafiato c'è anche la paura di cadere.  
Le prime foglie già cadute dagli alberi scricchiolano sotto la suola delle scarpe, Arthur alza il volume della musica, aumenta il ritmo della corsa, i muscoli tirati al massimo.  
Ha bisogno di correre fino a non avere più respiro, fino a perdersi nello snodarsi interminabile della strada di fronte a sè. Allunga ancora di più il passo, nonostante i polmoni sembrino bruciare.  
Erano giorni che voleva scendere sulla pista dietro casa e quella mattina finalmente si è deciso. Ha infilato le scarpe da ginnastica, afferrato l'ipod dal tavolo della cucina e via. Cappuccio della felpa calato sugli occhi, il freddo a punteggiargli la pelle di tanti piccoli brividi, il corpo pronto a scattare al primo segnale, il sapore del caffè amaro ancora sul palato.  
Qualche bicicletta gli passa accanto e ai lati della pista qualche padrone assonnato è già sceso per la passeggiata mattutina dei propri cani.  
La città si sta svegliando e Arthur sta facendo l'ultimo giro.  
Il suo allenamento è quasi concluso, almeno per il momento, nel pomeriggio deve tornare in piscina, recuperare il tempo e l'esercizio che ha perso il giorno prima. Tutta colpa di suo padre, delle sue continue pressioni, dello scegliere sempre il momento sbagliato per voler rientrare nella sua vita, del pretendere da lui sempre qualcosa in più, della sua radicata convinzione che ogni cosa al mondo possa comprarsi, anche l'affetto.  
E il rispetto, papà? L'orgoglio e la dignità? Il guardarsi allo specchio ogni giorno e sentirsi fieri di se stessi, anche queste cose si possono comprare? Arthur sa benissimo anche in questo caso quale sarebbe la risposta. Tutto ha un prezzo. Se non si ottiene qualcosa con i soldi è solo perché non è stato offerto abbastanza.  
Rallenta il passo, è tornato ormai al punto di partenza, recupera fiato e respiri, diretto verso casa.  
Sotto la doccia lascia che l'acqua porti via la patina di polvere e sudore, che i muscoli finalmente si rilassino.  
 Di solito non è così esigente con il proprio corpo, ma se vuole essere pronto ha bisogno di allenarsi in maniera costante e molto più duramente del solito. Non che questo per lui rappresenti chissà quale sacrificio, è abituato alla fatica e al duro lavoro, qualche ora in più di allenamento non lo spaventa, ora deve essere estremamente concentrato, non permettere a niente e nessuno, tantomeno a suo padre, di mettersi tra lui e i suoi obiettivi e rovinare tutto, ancora una volta.  
Sul cellulare due chiamate perse e quattro messaggi. Le telefonate sono di suo padre, Arthur le ignora con un movimento secco del polso, deciso che niente oggi possa scalfire la sua calma. I messaggi, invece, sono del suo amico Gwaine.  
Gli ricorda che quella sera lui e gli altri saranno al solito pub a prendersi una birra e se Arthur dovesse dargli nuovamente buca dovrà vedersela con la lama affilata della sua spada. Arthur non trattiene una risata immaginando Gwaine agghindato come un cavaliere con spada, elmo e armatura. Questa deve proprio raccontargliela!  
Invia rapidamente un messaggio di risposta in cui gli dice che farà il possibile per esserci. Basta anticipare di un paio d'ore gli allenamenti in piscina e non avrà problemi a raggiungerli.  
Il tempo sembra volar via come granelli di sabbia turbinanti nel vento, ha svuotato un paio di scatoloni scelti a caso tra i tanti ancora ammassati nell'ingresso, divorato una bistecca ben al sangue, caricato la lavastoviglie e la lavatrice, controllato su internet dove trovare un negozio di abbigliamento sportivo più vicino a quella zona della città, messaggiato ancora con Gwaine, ignorato altre tre telefonate del padre ed è già ora di prepare il borsone e andare in piscina.  
Fa la strada quasi automaticamente, si è già abituato a quel breve tragitto, conosce già a memoria i nomi sulle insegne luminose dei negozi e dei bar. Locali dall'aspetto vissuto, ma senza troppe pretese, dai colori caldi e linee semplici, accoglienti a loro modo.  
Quel giorno non ci sono corsi in piscina, ufficialmente il sabato è chiusa, è aperto solo lo spazio riservato alla palestra, da cui si accede per un altro ingresso. Gli atleti che devono partecipare alle Olimpiadi, però, hanno il permesso di poter usare i locali della piscina sia il sabato che la domenica, a qualsiasi orario, purchè con loro ci sia l'allenatore.  
L'allenatore di Arthur, Will, lo sta già aspettando sulla soglia.  
"Sei in ritardo."  
"Di nemmeno tre minuti."  
"Se lo sei in gara è la fine!"  
Will è un uomo caparbio e diretto, sorride poco e non ama perdersi in chiacchiere. All'inizio, quando si erano conosciuti, anni prima, ad Arthur era sembrato fin troppo burbero, ma in realtà Will ha sempre avuto estremamente a cuore tutti i suoi ragazzi e su Arthur aveva deciso di scommettere il tutto e per tutto sin dal primo momento e nonostante gli ostacoli che si erano presentati nel corso del tempo, non si era mai arreso, mai un dubbio aveva intaccato la sua espressione ostinata, era sempre rimasto solido come una roccia. Quando aveva saputo che Arthur era riuscito a qualificarsi per le olimpiadi non gli aveva detto nulla, nemmeno una parola per complimentarsi, ma aveva pianto e questo era valso più di mille parole. Quando Arthur gli aveva comunicato che sarebbe tornato in città, anche se non a casa di suo padre, Will era tornato ad essere il suo allenatore anche se la nuova piscina distava chilometri dalla sua casa.  
"Ti voglio in acqua esattamente fra cinque minuti. Non sono previste pause."  
"Will, alle olimpiadi devo arrivarci vivo …"  
"La morte non sarà una giustificazione valida per interrompere l'allenamento."  
Arthur ride di gusto mentre si sfila velocemente i vestiti, infila il costume e la cuffia, scioglie i muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe con rapidi esercizi di riscaldamento, prima di regolare gli occhialini.  
"Sono pronto!"  
"Bene, cominciamo."  
Arthur si posiziona sul blocco di partenza, la gamba destra davanti a sè, le dita del piede ben agganciate al bordo, la sinistra piegata indietro, curva la schiena il più in basso possibile, lasciando il bacino alto, le braccia tese in avanti, le mani ad afferrare saldamente il blocco. Pochi secondi e l'allenatore fischia la partenza, Arthur si tuffa in acqua spingendosi contemporaneamente con braccia e gambe e inizia l'allenamento.  
Prima bracciata, seconda, un respiro, poi un'altra bracciata e ancora un'altra, un altro respiro e così via in una sequenza continua di movimenti perfetti, come in un'unica, grande sinfonia.  
Sarebbe bello riuscire a scivolare nella vita allo stesso modo, con quella sensazione fortissima addosso di essere il re del mondo.   
Non pensa mai al proprio tempo quando nuota, sa che di solito ci impiega meno di 16 minuti per compiere la distanza di 1500 metri. Will dice che deve essere ancora più veloce visto che anche un solo secondo può fare una differenza enorme. Qualificarsi per le olimpiadi era stato un sogno, adesso deve vincerle. E Arthur si impegna ogni giorno per battere il proprio tempo, lui non vuole semplicemente scivolare nell'acqua, lui vuole volarci dentro.  
Un'altra vasca, ruota il corpo, i piedi che si danno lo slancio contro la parete ruvida. Non ha ancora raggiunto il limite. I muscoli delle braccia si tendono, dentro e fuori dall'acqua, ancora e ancora.  
Il fischio di Will interrompe i primi 1500 metri.  
"Com'è andata?"  
"Uno schifo. Prendi fiato e torna sul blocco."  
La risata di Arthur si perde sulla superficie dell'acqua, mentre torna nuotando leggero al punto di partenza. Potrebbe aver fatto anche meno di 15 minuti e Will gli direbbe comunque che è andato uno schifo.  
Ricomincia. Il tempo scandito dai fischi di Will e dalle bracciate, dalla determinazione e dalle spinte. Ancora e ancora, fino a quando fuori non c'è più luce e i muscoli cominciano a invocare una tregua.  
Arthur recupera il fiato sotto la doccia, mentre Will chiude tutte le luci.  
"Allora me li vuoi dire i tempi?"  
"Il peggiore 18'32''12, il migliore 15'55''07."  
"Non male direi."  
"Certo, per le gare scolastiche!"  
Una risata accompagnata da uno sbuffo.   
"Ci vediamo lunedì e vedi di agitare di più quelle gambe, non sono due tronchi!"  
Si salutano con una stretta di mano. Arthur è così stanco che desidera solo buttarsi a letto, mettere prima qualcosa nello stomaco magari e poi dormire per almeno 24 ore. Dovrà di nuovo dare buca a Gwaine. Questa volta l'amico lo ammazzerà di sicuro, deve scrivergli un messaggio credibile e dal tono particolarmente dispiaciuto. Non ha ancora deciso in che termini metterla che è già quasi al portone.  
I passi si arrestano di colpo, come se fossero andati a sbattere contro un muro invisibile.  
Davanti a lui la figura di suo padre si staglia netta contro la portiera della BMW nuova di zecca, proprio davanti all'ingresso del suo palazzo.  
Deve costringersi a inspirare piano prima di decidersi a muovere un passo nella sua direzione, un miscuglio di rabbia e frustrazione dentro, insieme alla sensazione orribile di essere in gabbia.  
"Adesso mi fai addirittura le poste sotto casa?"  
L'espressione del padre è qualcosa che ha sempre messo tutti in soggezione, Arthur per primo, dura come il granito, mai scalfita da un sorriso, nemmeno accennato. Gli occhi gelidi, letali.  
"Se rispondessi al telefono avremmo evitato entrambi questa seccatura."  
Una seccatura. Ecco cosa è Arthur per lui. Una seccatura, e una delusione costante.  
"Che sei venuto a fare?"  
"A dirti che questo tuo modo di fare non ti porterà da nessuna parte. Quando la smetterai con i tuoi giochetti acquatici? Alla tua età è tardi ormai!"  
"E di chi è la colpa?" Arthur cerca di mantenere la calma, ma non ce la fa, è più forte di lui.  
"Non addossare a me le tue colpe."  
È impossibile riuscire a restare calmi, lo sforzo di volontà richiesto è troppo grande, nemmeno tutta la disciplina acquisita in anni di allenamenti è mai stata in grado di aiutarlo a tenere una conversazione normale con Uther Pendragon, suo padre.  
"Non sei un pesce, la tua vita è sulla terraferma."  
"Strano, perché tu, invece, sei proprio uno squalo."  
Un guizzo, quasi impercettibile attraversa lo sguardo di Uther, così rapido che Arthur non è sicuro nemmeno di averlo visto davvero, forse l'ha solo immaginato.  
"Hai da fare in azienda, hai dei doveri lì."  
"Io non la voglio la tua azienda, non li voglio i tuoi maledetti soldi!"  
"Eppure sono proprio i miei maledetti soldi che ti permettono di continuare a sguazzare."  
Il tono del padre è così pacato rispetto al suo, così lucido e tranquillo da farlo arrabbiare ancora di più.  
"Ho le gare adesso …"  
"Ascoltami bene Arthur, questa è la tua ultima possibilità, non mi interessa se vincerai o meno, non mi aspetto nulla da tutta questa storia, ma quando queste dannate Olimpiadi saranno finite, voglio vederti in azienda, è quello il tuo posto."  
"No, quello è il posto che tu hai scelto per me, io non lo voglio!"  
"Non te lo sto chiedendo."  
E senza aggiungere altro sale in macchina, fa un cenno all'autista che immediatamente mette in moto. Arthur resta immobile, la lingua attaccata al palato, vorrebbe vomitargli addosso tutto l'odio che lo corrode dentro da anni, ma le parole sono un groppo in gola che non ne vuole sapere di sciogliersi. L'automobile parte immettendosi fluida nel traffico, Uther non si volta indietro a guardarlo né a salutarlo. Suo padre non si è mai voltato indietro per aspettarlo nella sua vita.  
Arthur prende il cellulare dalla tasca, compone il numero a memoria.  
"Gwaine, siete al pub? Tra dieci minuti sono lì …."  
   
   
Gli amici lo accolgono in un vociare confuso di mani che si stringono e pacche giocose sulle spalle, in mezzo a boccali di birra già semivuoti e avanzi di pizza.  
Si siede fra Gwaine e Percival, i suoi migliori amici, e una cameriera con la coda di cavallo, le ciglia lunghe ricoperte da mascara, le gambe snelle fasciate da un paio di collant velate, gli porta il menù.  
"Non è giusto, Perc, noi siamo stati serviti tutto il tempo da quel cameriere barbuto, poi arriva lui, il principino, e sbuca questo pezzo di gnocca? Non è giusto, voglio parlare subito con il proprietario di questo posto!"  
"Rilassati che comunque non avresti avuto la minima chance." Interviene Percival, prendendolo in giro.  
"Cosa vorresti dire? Stai forse insinuando che non sono attraente?"  
"Lungi da me, dico solo che sei ubriaco e che tra pochi mesi ti sposi!"  
Gwaine lo guarda con una buffa espressione afflitta, gli occhi grandi, sembra proprio un bambino che è appena stato scoperto a frugare di nascosto nel barattolo delle caramelle.  
Arthur si diverte sempre a sentire quei due battibeccare, è felice di essere lì con loro, anche se non si è ancora rilassato del tutto, lo scontro con suo padre brucia ancora addosso.  
Arriva la prima birra, i muscoli delle spalle iniziano a sciogliersi, alla seconda si unisce finalmente alle risate generali, alla terza suo padre è un ricordo confuso e alla quarta anche il proprio nome comincia ad essere solo un ricordo.  
La cameriera gnocca lancia continue occhiate maliziose nella sua direzione, la coda alta che ondeggia ad ogni suo movimento, Arthur se ne è accorto qualche birra prima e Gwaine l'ha già incitato a darsi da fare prima di rischiare il collasso nella quinta birra.  
"D'accordo, vado. Come sto?" dice, stirandosi con le mani la camicia sul petto.  
"Sembri un re. Vai, mio signore, noi siamo i tuoi cavalieri, tutti per uno, uno per tutti!"  
Nello lo scoppia genuino di risa e Percival, l'unico sobrio, che li rimprovera perché quello è il motto dei moschettieri, Arthur si alza, anche se le gambe non sono propriamente stabili.  
Cazzo, è lontano il bancone del bar, sembrava molto più vicino visto dal tavolo.  
Riesce ad arrivare, anche se barcollando, e quasi gli sembra di sentire gli sguardi degli amici puntati sulle spalle, la risata di Gwaine, poi, è inconfondibile.  
Si siede goffamente su uno sgabello libero.  
Quanto cazzo è alto quel coso, sembra un trampolino, ci vorrebbe una scala solo per riuscire ad arrivare a sedersi.  
Sta per sfoggiare uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori quando un tipo sbucato dal nulla lo afferra in malo modo per il gomito.  
"Ehi, questo posto è mio. C'ero prima io …"  
Arthur si guarda intorno un po’ spaesato, ci sono altri sgabelli liberi lì accanto.  
"Non ho letto il tuo nome sopra."  
"Forse perché non sai leggere."  
Arthur per un momento dimentica completamente la cameriera che lo osserva, ma chi cazzo è quell' idiota?  
"Senti, amico, sono ubriaco e lo sei anche tu, quindi lasciamo perdere …"  
Si volta sperando che quello lo lasci in pace e non si accorge dell'improvviso cambio di atmosfera, dello spostamento d'aria, un attimo prima era su, il viso attraente della cameriera davanti agli occhi, e un attimo dopo la prospettiva è completamente sfalsata.  
Prima registra il dolore fortissimo allo zigomo ed è come se una patina opaca gli calasse davanti agli occhi annebbiandogli la vista per qualche secondo. Sente il sapore del sangue in bocca per via dei denti che hanno sfregato la carne tenera delle guance.  
"Adesso vedi di levarti dai coglioni!" Sbiascica quello.  
Arthur si passa una mano sul labbro, una scia di sangue gli resta sul dorso, sporcandogli anche il mento.  
Non ci vede più, la rabbia così a stento trattenuta esplode come un colpo improvviso di arma da fuoco. Coglie l'altro impreparato, vede la sua espressione soddisfatta e il momento dopo sente le sue ossa scrocchiare sotto le nocche.  
Gwaine è già piombato su di lui, ma Arthur lo allontana in malo modo, si sente come impazzito.  
Il pugno successivo stavolta lo colpisce proprio al centro dello stomaco, in pieno petto. Il respiro gli muore in gola.  
Si accorge distrattamente che la gente intorno si è allontanata spaventata, ma l'adrenalina scorre nelle vene a una velocità folle, non ha mai sentito la razionalità cedere così tanto. Si butta addosso al tizio semi accasciato sul bancone del bar con tutto il peso del proprio corpo, cadendo insieme su un tavolo vicino, che si rovescia in un frantumarsi indistinto di schegge di vetro e cubetti di ghiaccio.  
È come se tutto l'alcool nel suo corpo si fosse trasformato in furia e non vedesse l'ora di riversarsi fuori.  
Sente delle mani grandi afferrarlo per le spalle e tirarlo su. Percival lo solleva di peso,  schiacciandolo con il corpo contro il muro.  
"Arthur, Cristo Santo, sei impazzito?"  
Ma lui ha solo voglia di continuare a colpire, di spaccare la faccia a quel tizio, fino a scarnificarsi le mani. Quella sera non conosce altro modo per scaricare quella rabbia irragionevole, non c'è nessun'altra via d'uscita, solo un unico inevitabile vicolo cieco e le parole del padre che gli rimbombano nelle orecchie. Una seccatura.  
Fanculo, fanculo tutti, suo padre, la sua famiglia, quella stramaledetta azienda. Fanculo la sua vita.  
Il proprietario del locale arriva trafelato, alle sue spalle la giovane cameriera con la coda di cavallo lo fissa con gli occhi spalancati e seri. Arthur vi scorge dentro la paura e un bagliore di lucidità inizia a farsi strada nel caos informe della sua mente.  
Il proprietario si porta le mani al volto, la testa pelata e lucida come una palla da biliardo, cosparsa di minuscole goccioline di sudore.  
"Smettetela immediatamente, fuori dal mio locale prima che chiami la polizia!"    
Arthur sente d'improvviso il senso di colpa e l'imbarazzo attanagliargli lo stomaco, la rabbia risucchiata via come in un lavandino appena stappato. Guarda l'altro ragazzo, anche lui a stento trattenuto da un paio di persone. È conciato proprio male, sanguina copiosamente da un sopracciglio e dal naso, e ha un occhio completamente chiuso.  
"Percival, lasciami, sono calmo adesso!"  
L'amico lo guarda qualche secondo negli occhi prima di decidersi finalmente a lasciarlo andare, sospirando.  
La cameriera si torce le mani, ogni espressione maliziosa completamente sparita dal suo volto.  
"Pagherò tutto io."  
Arthur tira fuori delle banconote da 100 dollari, chiede una penna che la cameriera gli porge prontamente senza nemmeno guardarlo negli occhi, scarabocchia il proprio numero su un tovagliolino di carta.  
"Mi richiami se non dovessero bastare."  
L'uomo lo guarda sospettoso. "Per questa volta non chiamerò la polizia, ma vi pregherei di andarvene. Subito."  
Arthur esce dal locale, senza guardarsi indietro, Percival e Gwaine, due ombre alle sue spalle.  
"Arthur, si può sapere che ti è preso?"  
"Non lo so …"  
Li vede scambiarsi uno sguardo fugace, ansioso, ma adesso non ha proprio voglia di trovare le parole giuste per tranquillizzarli, per dirgli che quella rabbia ha spaventato lui per primo. Gli fa male tutto ed è stanco, gli sembra di sentire la stanchezza fin nelle ossa.  
"È meglio se me ne torno a casa adesso."  
"Non credi che magari sarebbe meglio andare al pronto soccorso, prima? quel taglio mi sembra davvero brutto …" prova ad azzardare Gwaine, incerto.  
"Non ce n'è bisogno!"  
L'amico lo guarda preoccupato, conosce Arthur troppo bene e da troppo tempo per provare ad insistere.  
"Sei sicuro di stare bene?"  
"Si, sono solo molto stanco." Sa che deve aggiungere qualcosa, non può spaccare la faccia a uno così, dal nulla, e poi pretendere che gli amici non lo fissino sgomenti.  
La bella serata trascorsa solo fino a un'ora prima è sfumata via, restano solo la sbornia e i lividi. E il sapore acre del sangue in bocca.  
"Ragazzi, davvero sto bene. Non so che mi è preso lì dentro …"  
"Quel bastardo ti ha provocato, l'abbiamo visto tutti, non è stata certo colpa tua …"  
Un piccolo fiotto di calore sembra riscaldargli il petto, una scintilla labile eppure c'è.  
"Ti riaccompagniamo a casa?" suggerisce Percival, il tono più rilassato adesso, ma non del tutto sereno.  
Arthur è talmente stanco che è tentato di accettare, ma ha bisogno di un attimo di solitudine per riprendersi.  
"No, preferisco camminare, ci metto un attimo. Sto bene, davvero. Mi dispiace. Vi chiamo domani, non preoccupatevi. Gwaine non fare quella faccia, non è certo la prima volta che le prendo o le suono a qualcuno!"  
Finalmente un accenno di sorrisi sui loro visi seri.  
Arthur si incammina, sa che gli amici lo seguono con lo sguardo fino a quando non svolta l'angolo.  
Anche con quella stanchezza addosso ci impiega meno di cinque minuti ad arrivare, infila la mani nelle tasche e… dove cazzo sono finite le chiavi?  
Un'illuminazione.  
Nella stramaledettissima giacca di pelle appesa alla stramaledetta sedia in quello stramaledetto locale. Insieme al cellulare. Cazzo. Cazzo.  
Respira, non troppo profondamente visto che gli fanno male le costole, un'imprecazione a stento trattenuta tra i denti.  
È mezzanotte passata.  
E in tasca non ha più nemmeno un dollaro.  
Gli verrebbe da ridere se la situazione non fosse già così tragica di per sé e non ha intenzione di tornare indietro, preferisce restare così tutta la notte, fronte poggiata ai vetri del portone, male un po’ ovunque e malessere sotto pelle a stento trattenuto.  
Crede di sognare quando sente lo scatto del portone che si apre. Un uomo lo fissa sgomento, ai suoi piedi un piccolo cane nero sta scodinzolando.  
"Mi scusi, sono rimasto chiuso fuori …"  
 Il muso dell'animale gli si avvicina alla mano, Arthur sente il contatto della sua lingua calda contro il palmo prima che il padrone lo tiri via strattonandolo col guinzaglio, quasi spaventato.  
"Davvero, sono un inquilino di questo palazzo, vivo al quinto piano, mi sono trasferito da poco, ho solo dimenticato le chiavi …"  
Ma l'uomo è già è filato via, rivolgendogli un ultimo, veloce sguardo sprezzante, come se si fosse trovato di fronte un appestato. Arthur sa di dover avere un aspetto orribile, non può proprio dargli torto.  
Si infila nel portone prima che si richiuda del tutto, almeno non passerà la notte per strada.  
Ancora cinque piani a piedi. Per ottenere cosa? Per dormire sul pianerottolo come un barbone? Davanti alla porta del suo appartamento, prova a fare pressione sulla serratura, tentativo stupido, oltre che completamente inutile.  
Gli è capitato di dormire in condizioni anche peggiori, però mai con un occhio pesto, il volto tumefatto, le labbra che pulsano così dolorosamente e la possibilità, nemmeno troppo remota, di avere qualche costola rotta.  
È stato proprio un coglione, sente male ovunque, forse andare al pronto soccorso non sarebbe stata poi un'idea così strampalata, ci manca solo di dover saltare un altro allenamento e Will non ci penserà su due volte a far saltare in aria lui, piuttosto.  
Si siede con le spalle poggiate al portone, la posizione è piuttosto scomoda e la luce accesa nell'androne delle scale gli fa bruciare gli occhi. Per un attimo pensa di bussare al vicino, quel Merlin, anche se il giorno prima fra loro è stato un disastro totale.

Guarda l'orologio, l'una e mezza, sospira, è così stanco che forse potrebbe dormire anche così. Chiude gli occhi, le palpebre frantumate dal sonno, e lascia andare la testa contro il freddo del legno lucido, senza accorgersi che due occhi blu come la notte si sono appena spalancati su di lui.

   
   
  


	3. Capitolo 3

                                                   CAPITOLO 3  
   
"Merlin, aspetta! Tira un po’ più a destra … no, non la tua … la mia destra … ecco così! Un po’ più in alto, ancora un po’ … perfetto! Lucy, Kit, venite a vedere!"  
Merlin è distrutto, è tutto il giorno che cuce, dipinge striscioni, inventa slogan, piega bandiere, colora cartelloni, attacca e stacca adesivi.  
"Alice, era perfetto anche prima, e prima ancora e ancora prima di prima!"  
Se Alice adesso gli dice di apportare ancora un'altra modifica, anche piccolissima, Merlin giura che si metterà a urlare, anche a costo di sembrare pazzo. È letteralmente sfinito.  
L'amica sbuffa, controllando l'opera realizzata per un'ultima volta, l'espressione finalmente soddisfatta e un sorriso vivace ad incresparle le labbra.  
Di fronte a loro si stende uno striscione lungo quasi due metri, ricavato da vecchie lenzuola cucite insieme. Sopra a caratteri cubitali campeggia la scritta LE IDEE NON SI SGOMBERANO.  
"Ok, direi che può andare."  
Tutti i presenti nella stanza tirano un sospiro di sollievo, qualcuno si lascia andare a esclamazioni di puro giubilo, i pugni in aria in segno di vittoria.  
Sono tutti stremati, Alice, quando vuole, sa essere tirannica.  
"Pieghiamolo attentamente adesso, poi infiliamolo in questa sacca e abbiamo finito."  
Tutti insieme lo arrotolano con attenzione. Nella stanza enorme c'è ancora qualcuno che sta dando gli ultimi ritocchi ad alcuni manifesti e pochi altri stanno disegnando su un paio di tshirt altrimenti bianche.  
"Abbiamo fatto proprio un ottimo lavoro, bravissimi!"  
La stanchezza è evidente sui volti di tutti, ma l'entusiasmo è sincero ed i sorrisi contagiosi.  
"Non ci posso credere che vogliono sfrattarvi … così senza un motivo, poi!"  
"Oh, ma il motivo c'è!" si intromette Kit, cingendo con un braccio le spalle di Alice e stampandole un bacio lievissimo sulla tempia. Lei struscia il viso contro la sua spalla come fosse un gatto. "La nostra associazione non arricchisce nessuno, vuoi mettere un bel centro commerciale?"  
"Avete fatto incazzare qualcuno, non rispettato qualche accordo?" azzarda Merlin, una mano a massaggiarsi i muscoli indolenziti del collo.  
"Abbiamo rispettato tutti gli impegni presi." la voce di Alice è decisa adesso, nemmeno la stanchezza riesce a celarne l'impronta dura. "Abbiamo sempre pagato quel vergognoso affitto in tempo, le tasse e quant'altro fino all'ultimo centesimo, abbiamo fatto riparazioni e veri e propri lavori di restauro con i NOSTRI soldi, Merlin! Quando per miracolo ci hanno dato questo posto, cadeva a pezzi, te lo ricordi, vero? Non c'erano nemmeno i tubi per l'acqua! E ora, solo perché qualcuno vuole costruirci sopra l'ennesimo centro spazzatura e ha dalla sua un team di avvocati che noi non potremmo permetterci mai nemmeno tra un milione di anni, vogliono darci il benservito e mandarci a casa? Mi dispiace, ma non funziona così, noi da qui non ci muoviamo!"  
Sempre la solita Alice, ogni volta che decide di battersi per qualcosa o qualcuno non c'è assolutamente niente che possa fermarla. È la sua migliore amica dal liceo, fin dal primo giorno in cui casualmente se la ritrovò come compagna di banco. Minuscola ma con una tenacia in grado di spostare una montagna, le trecce spesse e gli occhi neri come il catrame. Vestiva in modo strano anche allora, colori sgargianti, maglie larghe e zeppe. Merlin l'aveva adorata sin subito. E per Alice era stato lo stesso. Una volta si erano anche scambiati un bacio fra gli scaffali polverosi della biblioteca scolastica, ma lei era scoppiata a ridere e lui aveva capito che le ragazze, da quel punto di vista, proprio non gli piacevano.  
"Ma siete proprio sicuri di riuscire a ottenere qualcosa in questo modo?"  
Paul, un ragazzo biondo dal viso cosparso di lentiggini, ha cominciato a distribuire delle birre e dei panini con prosciutto e formaggio per tutti. Merlin ne sceglie uno con solo formaggio.  
"Non lo sappiamo, Merlin. È un tentativo, dobbiamo far sentire le nostre ragioni. Qui ci speriamo tutti." dice Kit, il tono di voce più pacato rispetto a quello di Alice.  
"Tu sarai dei nostri domani, vero? Non sei impegnato in piscina?" gli chiede lei. Gli occhi stanchi e nerissimi, speranzosi, lo guardano per chiedere conferma. I capelli scuri sciolti in un ventaglio di fili neri sulle spalle, il vestito ampio rosso.  
Merlin non le direbbe di no nemmeno se volesse.  
"Certo, a che ora?"  
"Saremo lì da mezzogiorno, abbiamo già pronte tende e sacchi a pelo. Non ce ne andremo da lì fin quando non verranno a parlarci o a cacciarci con le ruspe."  
Merlin crede che quella possibilità non sia poi così remota.  
"Vi porterò del caffè!"  
"Sei un angelo, Merlin!" gli dice e si butta tra le sue braccia. "Kit, ti accompagna a casa in macchina, io resto per mettere a posto le ultimissime cose. Niente storie, è l'una passata e non c'è bisogno che aspetti il notturno, al freddo e tutto solo. Ci vediamo domani!" si solleva sulla punta dei piedi e gli schiocca un sonoro bacio all'angolo delle labbra, poi si allontana, segno che per lei non c'è altro da aggiungere.  
   
Kit ha aspettato che entrasse fin nell'ingresso del palazzo prima di andare via preceduto da un colpo di clacson. Merlin sale le scale distrutto, gli occhi quasi gli si chiudono per la stanchezza, non ha la forza nemmeno di farsi una doccia, ha solo intenzione di buttarsi a letto con tutti i vestiti e le scarpe.  
Ringrazia il cielo di essere così stanco, significa che non avrà problemi ad addormentarsi, che gli occhi si chiuderanno senza che la mente cominci a pensare, gli incubi lo lasceranno in pace. Ci sono notti che sembrano non finire mai, che pesano addosso come se volessero soffocarlo.  
Sale gli ultimi gradini come un assetato verso una pozza d'acqua, ma si arresta di colpo, i sensi inaspettatamente vigili e tesi mentre il cuore salta un battito e il respiro quasi muore in gola.  
Arthur, il suo vicino, è seduto sul pavimento freddo del pianerottolo, la schiena poggiata contro la porta d'ingresso, le gambe lunghe distese di fronte a sé, il capo rivolto all'indietro, la gola scoperta, gli occhi chiusi, un livido bluastro sulla guancia destra, il labbro spaccato, un taglio sul sopracciglio, il petto che si alza e si abbassa lentamente, in sintonia coi respiri. Delle macchie rosse sulla camicia bianca, come macchie di sangue sulla neve.  
Merlin si aggrappa al corrimano delle scale, pietrificato. È come se l'aria intorno fosse diventata improvvisamente densa. Qualcosa sembra afferrargli la gola, e graffiarla.  
"Alex …"  
Un sussurro roco, preoccupato, quasi un singhiozzo, e Arthur spalanca gli occhi immediatamente, trafiggendogli la carne, investendolo d'azzurro.  
Merlin si riscuote come da un brutto sogno, sale l'ultimo gradino, lo stomaco come di marmo, un leggero tremito gli scuote le mani che cerca di nascondere nelle tasche ampie della felpa.  
Arthur non dice niente, eppure continua a fissarlo.  
"Che cazzo hai fatto?"  
Sulle labbra di Arthur un accenno di sorriso, veloce a causa del taglio.  
"Tu che dici?"  
"Sembra che ti abbiano investito."  
"Esagerato."  
"Ma ti sei visto?"  
"No."  
Stavolta il sorriso sul suo volto tumefatto dura qualche secondo in più, anche se, come prima, non sembra coinvolgere gli occhi.  
Merlin si chiede perché mai deva trovarselo di fronte proprio quella sera, quando la stanchezza pesa addosso come un macigno e non c'è la forza di alzare le difese.  
"Si può sapere perché sei qui?"  
"Certo che tu devi essere proprio un genio! Volevo godermi il panorama …"  
Un sospiro.  
"Non mi fai ridere."  
"Secondo te perché? Non ho le chiavi, genio!"  
Che stronzo antipatico!  
Vorrebbe chiedergli perché è ridotto in quel modo, ma non vuole insistere visto che di certo gli direbbe ancora una volta di non impicciarsi, così entra in casa, la porta lasciata spalancata alle proprie spalle e la consapevolezza evidente di star commettendo un errore enorme, di starsi facendo coinvolgere da qualcuno che potrebbe fargli davvero molto male.  
"Allora?"  
Silenzio dall'altra parte.  
Quell'Arthur è proprio un idiota! Merlin sa già che se ne pentirà, dovrebbe augurargli la buona notte e tanti cari saluti, lasciarlo lì che quello non è certo un problema suo, ma il cervello è come scollegato e torna comunque sui suoi passi affacciandosi sul pianerottolo.  
"Ti serve un invito scritto? Avanti entra, puoi dormire sul divano."  
E stavolta il sorriso di Arthur gli illumina l'intero volto.  
Merlin sbatte le palpebre lentamente.  
"Il divano non è molto comodo, ma sempre meglio del pavimento, no? Vado a prenderti una maglia pulita, e anche un pantalone."  
Adesso come cavolo farà a dormire sapendo che nella sua cucina barra salotto c'è il suo vicino, che in pratica è il ragazzo più bello e insopportabile che lui abbia mai conosciuto?  
Afferra la prima tshirt che gli capita sotto mano, tanto gli andrà sicuramente visto che sono quasi tutte extra large, e un paio di pantaloni grigi di tuta.  
"Ecco, tieni!"  
"Non è che potrei farmi una doccia, prima?"  
Pure!?  
"Il bagno è di là, c'è un asciugamano pulito appeso alla porta."  
Arthur afferra gli indumenti senza nemmeno dire grazie, di nuovo la solita aria spavalda cucita addosso. Eppure nei suoi occhi c'è qualcosa di molto simile al calore. Prima di entrare in bagno si volta a fissarlo per un istante che a Merlin pare lunghissimo.  
"A proposito … hai della vernice sulla faccia, sai? Proprio qui!" Arthur si tocca la punta del naso, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle con una risata e lasciare Merlin nel più completo imbarazzo.  
Brutto idiota, non poteva dirglielo prima? Merlin si bagna un dito di saliva prima di sfregare forte, poi controlla il proprio riflesso nei vetri della finestra. Ha proprio un aspetto orribile, pensa. Bianco come un cadavere, occhi abbagliati e occhiaie come se non dormisse da giorni, e i capelli … prova a sistemarli alla meno peggio ma quelli non ne vogliono proprio sapere di stare giù. Sospira esasperato e si sfila le converse lanciandole in angolo semi buio della stanza, infila anche lui una tuta e una tshirt sbiadita, prende dall'armadio una vecchia coperta di pile e un cuscino e li posiziona sul divano.  
Che situazione proprio del cavolo!  
Arthur rientra già vestito, i capelli ancora bagnati. Il livido adesso sembra risaltare ancora di più.  
"Ho usato il tuo shampoo."  
Un'alzata di spalle da parte di Merlin.  
"Te lo metterò in conto." Un'occhiata rapida nella sua direzione. "Sicuro di stare bene?"  
"Mai stato meglio."  
Merlin decide di lasciar perdere almeno per quella sera, visto che Arthur non sembra assolutamente in vena di voler parlare.  
"Ti ho preso una coperta, potrebbe servirti."  
"La tua maglietta è enorme, come fai a non sparirci dentro?"  
"Sono tutte così."  
Arthur si siede sul divano, le spalle distese, i piedi nudi. Fa strano vederlo così docile, è come se quell'aurea da stronzo si fosse improvvisamente attenuata un po’.  
"Sono davvero stanco, Merlin."  
Di nuovo quel modo di pronunciare il suo nome, come a volerlo trattenere. Merlin sente un brivido inaspettato corrergli lungo la spina dorsale, ma si impone di ignorarlo.  
"Anche io, vado a dormire. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, svegliami pure …"  
Ma Arthur non gli risponde più, gli occhi chiusi, le lunghe ciglia bionde abbandonate nella calma del sonno come la corolla di un fiore.  
Merlin lo fissa per qualche istante, la voglia improvvisa e del tutto spiazzante di toccarlo, deve fare uno sforzo enorme per voltarsi, contare i secondi e imporsi di respirare. Prega ardentemente che anche per lui il sonno possa arrivare subito.  
   
Merlin ha gli occhi spalancati, la luce del mattino si infiltra piano nella camera attraverso le fessure delle persiane. È steso su un fianco, il viso leggermente piegato su una spalla solleticata dal respiro leggerissimo, quasi inesistente, le ginocchia tirate contro il petto, i piedi gelidi.  
La sveglia non ha ancora suonato, ma è più di mezz'ora ormai che si rigira insonne nel letto.  
Nessun rumore proviene dall'altra stanza, il silenzio è assoluto. Eppure la presenza di Arthur è assordante. Merlin la percepisce ovunque quella mattina, nella miriade di brividi che gli increspano la pelle, nel sonno completamente sparito nonostante la stanchezza accecante della sera prima, nei crampi allo stomaco, nel voler ritardare il più possibile il momento di alzarsi.  
Non vuole vedere il suo viso addormentato nè il suo corpo perfetto così vicino eppure così lontano. È tantissimo tempo che non sente l'attrazione scorrere così rapida sotto la pelle, che il pensiero di qualcuno non lo faccia sentire così, come sugli spilli, pericolosamente in bilico.  
Gli fa male la testa.  
Deve troncare quella cosa, qualsiasi cosa sia, immediatamente, non può rischiare di farsi coinvolgere da Arthur, lui non ha più pelle addosso da farsi portare via.  
Distende le gambe, lasciando andare il fiato, si solleva su un gomito e si decide ad alzarsi, le gambe come due pezzi di legno che non ne vogliono sapere di collaborare.  
Entra nella cucina cercando di non guardare nella direzione del ragazzo addormentato, facendo di tutto per ignorarlo. Mette dell'acqua in un bollitore cercando di non fare rumore.  
Ma è tutto inutile, quasi sobbalza quando Arthur gli rivolge la parola.  
"Sei già in piedi? Ma che ore sono?"  
Un brivido, l'ennesimo, per la voce di Arthur ancora impastata dal sonno.  
"Puoi continuare a dormire se vuoi, io non ho più sonno."  
Restano in silenzio, Merlin si versa del tè in una tazza dal manico un po’ sbeccato. Arthur è rimasto a guardarlo tutto il tempo, come se ne volesse studiare attentamente ogni movimento.  
È come essere sotto esame, Merlin per poco non si rovescia addosso il tè caldo per l'imbarazzo.  
Arthur si tira su a sedere, la coperta arrotolata tra le gambe, e Merlin si siede accanto a lui, una gamba tirata contro il petto, l'altra piegata sotto si sé, attentissimo a non sfiorarlo.  
"Vuoi del tè?"  
"No, grazie."  
Il biondo si stiracchia e Merlin nota che suoi i movimenti sono particolarmente lenti.  
"I graffi andrebbero disinfettati e dovresti anche mettere una pomata su quei lividi."  
"Si, dottore."  
"Guarda che non scherzo. Potresti avere un'emorragia interna, per quel che puoi saperne …"  
"In questa stanza non vedo appesa da nessuna parte la tua laurea in medicina!"  
Gentile e garbato anche di prima mattina, non c'è che dire!  
"Idiota!" bisbiglia Merlin a bassa voce per non farsi sentire, poi a voce più alta. "Affari tuoi, poi non venirmi a dire che non ti avevo avvisato!"  
Arthur lo ignora, lo sguardo perso a vagare un po’ ovunque, un braccio sollevato dietro la testa, le maniche della maglietta tese sui muscoli.  
Merlin non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue braccia.  
"Mi stavo chiedendo cosa ci fosse scritto."  
Arthur lo guarda ed è impressionante tutto quell'azzurro, è come se il cielo si fosse concentrato nei suoi occhi.  
"Dove?"  
"Il tatuaggio … sul tuo braccio …" Incredibilmente la voce non ha tremato.  
Le lettere in corsivo si stagliano nette sulla pelle chiara di Arthur come piccoli steli d'erba su un foglio bianco.  
"Oh, questo" Tira su una manica arrotolandola sulla spalla. "Citius. Altius. Fortius."  
"È latino …" Merlin è sorpreso, non credeva certo che Arthur conoscesse il latino.  
"Esatto, è il motto delle Olimpiadi. Significa più veloce, più alto, più forte. L'ho tatuato quando avevo 17 anni."  
C'è una nota adesso nella voce di Arthur di cui Merlin non si era accorto prima. Qualcosa di simile alla passione intrecciato al tormento.  
"Sei nella squadra olimpionica, vero?"  
"Si, ormai manca davvero poco e queste parole mi aiutano a dare il massimo, a fare sempre di più, a non accontentarmi mai di un risultato perché è sempre possibile fare meglio."  
Merlin vorrebbe allungare un braccio per sfiorare quelle parole, per avvertire la pelle calda di Arthur sotto i polpastrelli, per sentire almeno una volta l'effetto che fa.  
Si bagna le labbra improvvisamente secche.  
Arthur continua a guardarlo e sembra non fare minimamente caso al suo disagio e alla sua tensione.  
"È bellissimo." E Merlin proprio non sa se si sta riferendo al tatuaggio o a qualcos'altro.  
Adesso sente il vuoto che ha dentro diventare più grande, divorarlo.  
Vuole che Arthur la smetta di guardarlo, che la smetta di toccarlo soltanto con gli occhi.  
"C'è stata una specie di rissa ieri sera, mi sono fatto coinvolgere. Ero nervoso per mio padre, come al solito … e non sono riuscito a mantenere la calma."  
Merlin continua a restare immobile, la posa rigida, la tazza di tè ormai freddo stretta tra le mani, brividi di disagio sotto pelle. Le parole di Arthur hanno arrestato l'avanzare del vuoto, come se anche quello si fosse fermato ad ascoltare. E Merlin quasi vorrebbe piangere perché non credeva fosse possibile, perché non si aspettava quella confessione sussurrata addosso. Non sa che dire adesso, non sa che fare.  
"Una volta ho quasi dato un pugno a una vecchietta in metropolitana … pensavo fosse qualcuno che voleva derubarmi, invece si trattava solo di questa signora che era inciampata e si era aggrappata al mio zaino …"  
Le labbra di Arthur si distendono in un sorriso che, da solo, potrebbe far sciogliere tutta la calotta polare.  
"Una storia davvero molto virile, Merlin!"  
Il suo odore è meraviglioso, inebriante, come di sciroppo d'acero versato sui pancakes ancora caldi, delicato ma deciso allo stesso tempo, Merlin non lo sa come questo può essere possibile, eppure è così. E poi alla fine, se ci fa attenzione, sente lontanissima una punta quasi impercettibile di cloro. È pazzesco, l'odore di Arthur gli da quasi le vertigini, potrebbe ubriacarsi solo respirandolo.  
Poi Arthur si sposta di qualche centimetro e Merlin sente il suo ginocchio sfiorargli involontariamente la coscia, lo sente quel contatto anche attraverso la stoffa.  
Si alza di botto, il cuore che batte nel petto troppo veloce rispetto al normale, il vuoto allo stomaco improvviso come un vuoto d'aria, ogni nervo del corpo teso come una corda tirata troppo a lungo e pronta a spezzarsi. Deve schiarirsi la gola prima di parlare.  
"Metto su il caffè."  
Arthur si alza con lui del tutto inconsapevole del subbuglio che gli ha mosso dentro e inizia a gironzolare per la piccola cucina barra salotto, osservando e toccando gli oggetti qua e là, un frullatore con una sola frusta, un vecchio tostapane rotto, un salvadanaio impolverato e vuoto raffigurante un maialino che si tiene con le zampe la pancia come se fosse piena. Alla fine si ferma di fronte al frigorifero, l'attenzione catturata dall'unica nota personale della stanza, una fotografia appesa allo sportello da una calamita a forma di tartaruga.  
Merlin ricorda benissimo quando è stata scattata quella foto, e da chi. Nell'immagine è circondato da una marea festante di bambini. Uno gli tiene le braccia appese al collo e ha il viso girato per scappare dall'imbarazzo dei flash, si nasconde nell'incavo della sua spalla, protetto, al sicuro. Gli altri gli si stringono accanto, ognuno di loro ha una piccola medaglia color oro al collo e indossano tutti le tute blu e bianche del centro sportivo. Merlin ha il pantalone della stessa tuta e sopra una tshirt rossa, sorride verso la macchina fotografica, i capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni, felice.  
Chiude gli occhi per scacciare il ricordo di quel giorno, il dolore dentro che ha ripreso a pulsare.  
"Da quanto tempo lavori in piscina?"  
Merlin si morde le labbra quasi a sangue, prima di trovare finalmente la voce.  
"Quasi un anno, ma quella foto è dell'anno prima, non ero ancora stato assunto, davo una mano ogni tanto …"  
"Ti piacciono i bambini?"  
"Sono ok."  
Spera che Arthur non gli chieda più niente, non sa nemmeno lui perché quella fotografia sia rimasta lì per tutto quel tempo, il ragazzo di quella foto non c'è più ormai. Lui semplicemente ha imparato a non guardarla, a non guardarsi.  
Per fortuna Arthur lascia cadere l'argomento e torna a sedersi sul divano.  
"Senti ma ce l'hai qualcosa da mangiare? Sto letteralmente morendo di fame."  
Merlin accende il gas per il caffè e si mordicchia indeciso l'interno della guancia, mentre si avvicina al frigorifero. Vuoto, o quasi.  
"Ho del latte scremato, della marmellata di fragole, uno yogurt … ah no, è scaduto una settimana fa …" poi apre l'anta di un mobiletto vicino, sposta dei piselli e dei fagioli in scatola, qualche pacco di pasta e dei barattoli di salsa. "Ecco, c'è una pacchetto di cracker integrali … ehm … sbriciolati."  
Arthur lo guarda, prima di scoppiare a ridere, una risata calda, avvolgente come una coperta quando fa freddo.  
Sentirlo ridere è bellissimo, una sensazione fortissima al petto che non ha nulla a che fare con il dolore. Smettila, Merlin, non è certo normale che solo sentirlo ridere ti agiti così tanto!  
"Puoi mettere la marmellata sui cracker!"  
"Stai scherzando, vero?"  
"No, non ho nient'altro."  
"Dei biscotti?"  
"No."  
"Nutella? Del pane? Cereali?"  
Merlin scuote la testa, cioè il principino adesso vorrebbe anche la tavola imbandita manco fossero a corte!  
"La mattina mi alzo sempre tardi e non ho tempo per fare colazione, poi sono giorni che non vado a fare la spesa." Si giustifica.  
"Per questo sei così magro!"  
Merlin vorrebbe capire come questo possa riguardarlo in qualche modo, ma si limita ad ignorare il suo commento e passargli una tazza di caffè.  
"Non è che mi presteresti il tuo telefono? Il mio l'ho dimenticato insieme alle chiavi …"  
"Si, fà pure."  
Arthur parla a telefono con qualcuno per pochi minuti, un certo Gwaine, Merlin gira il cucchiaino nel caffè così tante volte che dello zucchero non deve esserne rimasta nemmeno l'ombra.  
"Il mio amico mi porterà tutto nel pomeriggio ..." una pausa in cui Merlin si volta a guardarlo. "Spero per il pranzo tu sia più attrezzato."  
Il pranzo?  
"Senti, non è che non voglio averti a pranzo, solo che … il fatto è che avrei un impegno."  
"Che impegno?"  
"Una manifestazione …"  
"Tipo uno spettacolo?"  
Merlin si passa una mano sul volto, non ha avuto modo nemmeno di lavarsi la faccia quella mattina. "No, alcuni miei amici protestano perché vogliono chiudere il loro centro."  
"Non potresti essere un po’ più specifico?"  
"Uhm … hanno deciso di fare una specie di sit in davanti alla società che vuole comprare il terreno dove si trova la loro associazione per farci un centro commerciale."  
"Ma oggi è domenica, che senso ha fare un sit in?"  
"Si accamperanno lì stanotte, così domattina quei bastardi che vogliono sfrattarli se li troveranno di fronte e non potranno ignorarli … almeno questo è il piano."  
Arthur lo guarda dubbioso.  
"Tu hai per caso un'idea migliore?"  
Il biondo alza le spalle. "Non saprei … non possono rivolgersi a un avvocato?"  
"Gli avvocati costano."  
"Qualcuno potrebbe farlo pro bono."  
"Se ne conosci uno allora fammi avere il suo numero."  
Merlin sbircia l'orologio appeso alla parete, le 11 sono passate da un pezzo, deve farsi una doccia, cambiarsi e uscire. Arthur si troverà qualcos'altro da fare.  
"Io vado a farmi una doccia visto che sono già in ritardo."  
Lascia Arthur ad armeggiare con il telecomando della vecchia tv, tanto l'antenna è rotta e si vedono solo un paio di canali  
Finalmente la sensazione dell'acqua sulla pelle. Merlin ha bisogno di prendere respiro, di riordinare i pensieri, di ripetere i gesti normali di ogni giorno, di rifugiarsi in un angolo di solitudine. Arthur è come un vulcano, un fiume in piena la cui sola presenza riempie il suo minuscolo appartamento e Merlin non è più abituato a condividere così i propri spazi. Stargli vicino è una sensazione pazzesca, è come se tutto convergesse su Arthur, come se diventasse il centro assoluto del mondo, è come venir risucchiati via da un vortice impazzito. È impossibile anche solo pensare con lui così vicino, Merlin non riesce a spiegarlo meglio di così. Sa solo che deve scappare via da lui, almeno per qualche istante.  
Resta sotto la doccia meno di quanto vorrebbe, ma sia la presenza di Arthur nell'altra stanza sia il fatto che è già in ritardo lo costringono a interrompere il rito della doccia.  
"Merlin?"  
Arthur bussa alla porta e lui quasi entra in panico, si veste alla velocità della luce prima di farlo entrare.  
"Senti, pensavo a quella manifestazione di cui stavi parlando …"  
Merlin sente un formicolio salire lungo la schiena.  
"Ti accompagno."  
"Cosa? Aspetta, non …" Ma ogni protesta viene azzittita prima ancora che Merlin riesca a formularne una.  
"Mi sembra una buona causa, no?"  
Arthur non è affatto il tipo a cui uno come Merlin possa riuscire a dire di no.  
"Ok, come vuoi." La sua voce quasi si incastra tra i denti prima di uscire.  
Deve essere impazzito. Portare Arthur ad una manifestazione di protesta. Ma che diavolo gli è saltato in mente di dirgli di si? A una manifestazione con Alice, poi … non riesce a ragionare lucidamente, non ci sono più dubbi ormai, Arthur è una mina vagante per la sua sanità mentale.  
"Non ce l'hai un'altra maglietta per me?"  
Merlin sbuffa sonoramente. "Mi hai preso per un commesso, per caso?"  
Una risata, mentre Arthur si allunga al suo fianco e si guarda allo specchio, attento.  
Si sfiora lentamente il livido, poi si aggiusta i capelli biondi passandovi con cura le dita nel mezzo. Ha delle belle meni, Merlin le guarda con la coda dell'occhio, grandi, dita lunghe, unghie pulite, ben curate, e una presa salda, decisa. Chissà come deve essere sentirsele addosso quelle mani.  
È bello, è impressionante quanto lo sia.  
Arthur aggrotta la fronte, evidenziando in questo modo il taglio sul sopracciglio.  
"Cos'ha questa maglietta che non va?" gli chiede Merlin, costringendosi a distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue mani.  
"C'è il simbolo di Batman … non ho mica 12 anni, io!"  
"Ah grazie!"  
"Non c'è di che! E comunque non ti facevo tipo da Batman."  
Merlin alza gli occhi al cielo. "E da cosa?"  
"Non saprei, da Superman?"  
Merlin scuote la testa, senza riuscire a impedirsi di sorridere, velocemente, come a voler nascondere ogni traccia di quel sorriso.  
"Se vuoi ho anche quella con la S di superman, nel caso ti facesse sentire più a tuo agio!"  
"Mi prenderanno per un idiota!"  
"Niente di nuovo, allora!"  
È strano quello scambio di frasi, c'è una strana complicità dietro, una confidenza quasi naturale. È come se non fossero più due perfetti sconosciuti che d'improvviso si trovano a condividere più di quanto avrebbero voluto.  
Merlin non capisce come mai Arthur abbia deciso di accompagnarlo, non capisce come possa desiderare la sua compagnia, non capisce i suoi momenti di confidenza, come sul divano poco prima o quando lo osserva, in silenzio, provocandogli brividi di disagio che non ricorda di aver mai provato prima.  
"Devo scendere al bar a prendere dei caffè, così se vuoi puoi mangiare qualcosa."  
"C'è solo un problema."  
 Se adesso gli dice di nuovo che non vuole uscire con quella maglietta giura che lo caccia da casa sbattendogli la porta in faccia. "Sarebbe?"  
"Non ho nemmeno un dollaro in tasca."  
"Offro io. Adesso smettila di aggiustarti i capelli, non stiamo andando a una sfilata di moda!"  
   
Merlin ordina almeno una dozzina di bicchieroni di caffè, Arthur un cappuccino, un muffin al cioccolato e un croissant alla crema.  
"Appena riesco a rientrare in casa ti rido i soldi, giuro." Gli dice mentre addenta il croissant come se non mangiasse da secoli. "Tu sei sicuro di non volere niente?"  
"Sto bene così. Te l'ho detto, non sono abituato a fare colazione."  
"Sai che la colazione è il pasto più importante della giornata?"  
"Io non sarò un medico, ma di certo tu non sei un nutrizionista."  
"Si, però io ho ragione lo stesso!"  
Insopportabile. Proprio come un bambino viziato.  
E proprio come un bambino ha dello zucchero a velo sul mento. La mano di Merlin si muove prima ancora che il cervello ne registri il movimento.  
Tocca il viso di Arthur ed è come sentire una scossa elettrica sotto i polpastrelli, come se l'energia dal corpo di Arthur passasse al suo, liberandosi.  
Arthur resta immobile sotto quel tocco, un boccone non ancora mandato giù, gli occhi azzurri puntati sulla sua mano.  
"Scusa, è che … avevi un po’ di zucchero sul mento …"  
Davvero patetico, non ci sono altre parole, quando è con Arthur non c'è altro aggettivo per descriversi.  
"Sarà meglio andare." Dice Merlin, le guance che scottano per l'imbarazzo.  
Arthur manda giù l'ultimo pezzo di muffin prima di incamminarsi al suo fianco, fra le mani un contenitore con metà dei caffè.  
"Non mi da fastidio."  
"Cosa?"  
"Se mi tocchi."  
Il vuoto d'aria è potentissimo, il calore sale sul viso di Merlin come se all'improvviso fosse scoppiato un incendio e lui si trovasse esattamente nel mezzo. Le parole di Arthur gli hanno letteralmente spezzato il respiro. Il cuore batte così forte che rischia di sfondargli le costole.  
Lo sa che dovrebbe dire qualcosa, una cosa qualsiasi ma come cavolo si risponde a un'affermazione del genere? Ah bene, perché la voglia di toccarti in effetti mi sta divorando? Per non parlare della voglia di farmi toccare!  
Mio Dio, tanto vale ammettere che è tutto il giorno che si impone di non pensarci, perchè in realtà sono giorni, invece, che ci pensa, e non è giusto, perché può solo finire male.  
Perché ogni volta che si ritrovano insieme poi deve sempre finire così? Nel silenzio e nell'imbarazzo totale.  
Impiegano mezz'ora per arrivare al luogo del sit in. Ci sono già almeno venti persone con le bandiere sventolanti. Lo striscione fa bella mostra di sé, tenuto in piedi da alcuni paletti piantati nel terreno. Alice sta distribuendo delle magliette con Paul e Kit, un megafono ancora inutilizzato ai suoi piedi, addosso una gonna lunga gialla e una maglietta lilla con stampato sopra il simbolo della pace.  
"Vieni, ti presento qualcuno."  
Ma Arthur resta immobile, una strana espressione confusa sul volto diventato improvvisamente pallido sotto il livido violaceo.  
"Che succede? Ti senti poco bene?"  
"Merlin, questa società è di mio padre."  
   



	4. Capitolo 4

                                                        CAPITOLO 4  
   
"Cioè, fammi capire, quindi l'hai piantato in asso così?"  
Arthur entra finalmente nel suo appartamento, l'aria assorta, i muscoli indolenziti, il livido che continua a pulsare dalla sera prima e Gwaine dietro di sé, il tono della voce un misto tra il divertito e l'incredulo.  
"Non mi sembra sia stata una cosa molto carina da parte tua, eh."  
Arthur gli ha raccontato della situazione proprio del cavolo in cui si è cacciato quella mattina a causa del suo vicino e di come, poi, una volta fatti tutti i dovuti collegamenti del caso, fosse letteralmente scappato via lasciando Merlin con la bocca spalancata per la sorpresa e gli occhi intrisi di stupore. Giusto il tempo di lasciare che qualcuno gli togliesse i caffè dalle mani, i pensieri che si agitavano nella testa alla velocità della luce, e se l'era data a gambe manco avesse avuto un drago alle calcagna.  
"Che altro avrei dovuto fare, scusa?"  
Gwaine si fa largo fra gli scatoloni ammassati, in una specie di slalom scoordinato, prima di fermarsi a guardarlo e rispondere. "Restare?"  
"Certo, come no, la fai facile tu. Mio padre già mi sta addosso così, figurati se venisse a sapere che adesso partecipo anche alle manifestazioni contro di lui."  
"Beh, tecnicamente non era proprio contro di lui, ma contro una delle sue aziende."  
Un sospiro. "Ti assicuro che non fa alcuna differenza."  
Arthur si butta sul divano ancora incellofanato, gli occhi chiusi e una mano a massaggiarsi le costole doloranti.  
È tutto il pomeriggio che si chiede come diavolo è possibile che suo padre si ritrovi sempre, in un modo o nell'altro, coinvolto nella sua vita. Di tutte le società al mondo, doveva essere proprio quella di suo padre, maledizione? Certo se si fermasse a pensare che Uther è a capo di così tante società di cui lui stesso forse ha ormai perso il conto, magari la cosa adesso gli sembrerebbe meno assurda. Ma riesce a pensare solo alla figuraccia fatta con Merlin, al fatto che adesso potrebbe pensare che lui è come suo padre. E visto come si è comportato quella mattina, ne avrebbe tutti i motivi. Insomma è scappato via come un bambino spaventato per la reazione del genitore, un vero vigliacco!  
Si passa le mani tra i capelli, magari riuscisse a riordinare così anche i pensieri.  
Lo sa che è tutta una questione di coraggio, che prima o poi dovrà infrangere una volta per tutte quel cordone invisibile che, nonostante tutto, lo lega ad Uther, ma niente di tutto ciò che ha a che fare con suo padre è mai stato facile.  
Odia quella sensazione di sentirsi così impotente.  
Gwaine si schiarisce la voce e Arthur apre gli occhi. Si era quasi dimenticato della presenza dell'amico.  
"Senti, Arthur, alla fin fine non è successo niente di così grave, no? Cioè è sicuramente una buona causa, la loro, ma tu che c'entri? Mica è te che vogliono sfrattare!"  
"Certo che tu hai proprio la sensibilità di un bue, Gwaine!"  
Gwaine lo guarda con espressione scioccata e Arthur non può impedirsi di ridere.  
"Cos'è, visto che non c'è Percival , stasera devi prendere il suo posto e insultarmi?"  
Per fortuna c'è Gwaine lì con lui, che, con le sue battute, è sempre capace di fargli tornare il buon umore e poi, in fondo, ha ragione, non è successo nulla di così grave da doversi rovinare anche il resto della serata. Si alza dal divano un po’ più rilassato e prende dal frigo due bottigliette di succo d'arancia. Ne passa una a Gwaine, non prima però di aver notato distrattamente quanto sia pieno il suo frigo rispetto a quello di Merlin.  
Ci mette un attimo a scolarsi il succo e prenderne un altro.  
"Piuttosto, dov'è che sta Percival?"  
"Dice che sta lavorando, il signorino non si ferma nemmeno la domenica a quanto pare." Gwaine sembra riflettere un po’ sulla cosa. "Secondo me mente, avrà qualcuna tra le mani e non vuole dircelo!"  
"Se così fosse lo scoprirai presto, magari la porterà al matrimonio."  
Appena Arthur pronuncia la parola matrimonio il viso di Gwaine pare illuminarsi, come se avesse appena ricordato una cosa importante che gli era sfuggita fino a quel momento.  
"Arthur, mi raccomando, vedi di non dimenticare che giovedì sera ci sono le prove."  
"Che prove?"  
"Appunto! Le prove del mio matrimonio! Te lo ricordi che tu e Percival siete i miei testimoni, vero?"  
Di essere il testimone lo ricorda benissimo, ma le prove di giovedì le aveva completamente resettate!  
"Certo che me lo ricordo." Prova a fingere sicurezza. "È tutto qui!" aggiunge in un impeto d'enfasi, tamburellandosi la fronte con le dita.  
"Ah, si? Allora ti ricordi anche a che ora e dove?"  
Fregato!  
"Ehm …"  
"Tutto qui un corno! Ahimè, che pessimo testimone mi sono trovato! Ti scrivo tutte le informazioni per messaggio .... di nuovo!"  
Arthur gli indirizza un sorriso colpevole, mentre pensa che forse dovrebbe essere più presente con i suoi amici, ma la verità è che da quando è tornato in città ha così tante cose da fare che non riesce proprio a stare dietro a tutto.  
Ma i buoni propositi svaniscono comunque non appena Gwaine comincia a cianciare sul fatto che Arthur dovrà comprarsi un vestito decente, che non può certo presentarsi con le Nike e quella ridicola maglietta al suo matrimonio.  
"Ma poi dove l'hai presa 'sta roba qui?"  
"Te l'ho detto, il mio vicino …"  
Gwaine ha un'aria dubbiosa mentre osserva il pipistrello stampato sulla maglietta, le dita ad accarezzare la barba del mento. "Deve essere proprio un tipo strano."  
Arthur non sa se strano sia l'aggettivo adatto per definire Merlin, però in lui c'è sicuramente qualcosa di indecifrabile che non gli permette di inserirlo in nessuna categoria precisa. E se anche questa cosa lo rende strano è ugualmente vero che lo rende anche interessante. Molto.  
"È un tipo a posto."  
"Se lo dici tu." Gwaine controlla l'orologio, si è già dimenticato della questione abito da cerimonia. Sempre così, è raro che un argomento catturi la sua attenzione per più di pochi minuti. "Senti io adesso devo proprio scappare, devo passare a prendere Julia, e poi cena dai suoi …"  
E stavolta la sua espressione è davvero afflitta, non c'è nessun'ombra di ironia celata nello sguardo. "Per quanto ancora dovrò fingere che me ne importi qualcosa del football?"  
Arthur ride di gusto. "Cerca di resistere almeno fino al matrimonio!"  
Il padre di Julia, la ragazza di Gwaine, è un anziano giocatore ormai in pensione e ogni volta che ne ha l'occasione gli mostra i filmati di vecchie partite, condendoli con innumerevoli aneddoti e commenti tecnici di cui Gwaine non capisce assolutamente nulla.  
È già sulla soglia quando si volta di nuovo verso Arthur.  
"Ah, per quell'altra cosa, invece, puoi passare domattina" lo guarda seriamente dispiaciuto, una mano poggiata sul cuore."Sarà un dolore non averla più con me, mi ci ero davvero affezionato. L'ho trattata benissimo, sai?"  
"Lo spero, sai quanto ci tengo!"  
   
   
Arthur ha appena finito di svuotare altri scatoloni, non si ricordava di averne riempiti così tanti, e si domanda quando il suo appartamento potrà finalmente avere l'aspetto di una vera casa visto che per il momento è solo un marasma di scatole, pacchi e buste. Di solito è un tipo molto ordinato, quindi non ce la fa proprio più a vivere in quel macello, però non è ancora riuscito a trovare il tempo, e soprattutto la voglia, di sistemare tutto.  
Guarda sconfortato la metà dell'ingresso ancora piena zeppa di roba, ma decide di rimandare anche questa volta, torna in salotto e, con un sospiro, si siede all'enorme tavolo bianco. Accende il pc, ma dopo poco decide di chiuderlo, esattamente dopo essersi reso conto di star leggendo la stessa riga dello stesso articolo per la decima volta.  
Non riesce a concentrarsi.  
Cavolo, smettila di colpevolizzarti! Continua a ripetersi ormai come un mantra da cinque minuti buoni.  
Si è perfino ritrovato a tendere l'orecchio ogni volta che gli sembrava di sentire un rumore di passi sul pianerottolo, ma tutte le volte era solo qualcuno di passaggio.  
Merlin non è ancora rientrato nonostante sia già quasi ora di cena.  
Si sorprende del fatto di non avere fame. Potrebbe andare a correre visto che oggi non si è allenato per niente, ma dato il dolore alle costole forse un giorno di riposo non può che fargli bene. Chissà domani che faccia farà Will quando se lo ritroverà di fronte ridotto in quel modo. Arthur è più che consapevole che deve prepararsi ad una partaccia che non dimenticherà tanto facilmente, ma adesso non ha voglia di pensarci. Adesso c'è una cosa più urgente che ha voglia di fare e non può fingere che non gli importi.  
Il corpo si muove automaticamente, afferra il cellulare, le chiavi di casa e infila la giacca di pelle, prima di uscire.  
   
   
Era sicuro di trovarlo ancora lì.  
Merlin sta parlando con un ragazzo dai capelli lunghi legati in una coda. Ha l'espressione concentrata come se stesse ascoltando qualcosa di veramente importante, la posa rilassata e l'aria serena, ogni tanto porta le mani al viso per scostare i capelli che gli ricadono in ciuffi scomposti sulla fronte. Sembra completamente a suo agio. Intorno a lui la gente è aumentata rispetto a quella mattina, alcuni sono già impegnati a montare le tende sull'ampio prato proprio di fronte alla sede della società presa di mira.  
La società di suo padre.  
Arthur resta fermo sul ciglio della strada, indeciso se chiamare Merlin a gran voce o se avvicinarsi cautamente.  
Sta ancora decidendo il da farsi quando Merlin inaspettatamente si volta e lo vede, e Arthur pensa che se si fosse ritrovato di fronte un fantasma molto probabilmente avrebbe assunto un'espressione meno sorpresa.  
Arthur gli fa un cenno di saluto con la mano, Merlin lo osserva immobile per qualche secondo prima di girarsi di nuovo verso il ragazzo col codino, rivolgergli qualche parola veloce e poi tornare a guardarlo. L'espressione incredula di poco prima sparita.  
Poi gli si avvicina e gli si ferma di fronte.  
"Che ci fai qui?"  
"Sono venuto a vedere come va."  
Merlin non aggiunge altro e, solo per un momento, Arthur pensa che forse non sia stata una grande idea raggiungerlo lì, però quella gli era sembrata l'unica soluzione per scacciare via quel pensiero fastidiosissimo di averlo in qualche modo deluso.  
"Come sta andando?"  
"Bene."  
Certo potrebbe anche apprezzare il fatto che sono qui, invece di tenermi il muso! Pensa Arthur che non si aspettava certo i salti di gioia, ma almeno un sorriso, una frase carina o qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse quella freddezza affilata.  
Si ritrova a corto di cose da dire. "Nessun problema allora?"  
"Sono venuti dei poliziotti prima, sai per l'occupazione del suolo pubblico e tutto il resto … credo torneranno, non mi sembravano molti convinti delle nostre ragioni."  
"Non possono farvi niente, è una manifestazione pacifica questa!"  
Merlin annuisce, la posa rigida e lo sguardo rivolto da un'altra parte.  
Arthur non capisce come sia possibile eppure quel modo di fare lo sta rendendo ansioso. È come se da qualche parte si fosse formato una specie di vuoto, che lo sguardo di Merlin, da solo, sarebbe in grado di colmare.  
È inspiegabile quest'ansia.  
"Senti, Merlin, mi dispiace per essermene andato così stamattina …"  
"Lascia stare, non importa."  
Eppure dal suo modo di fare sembra che importi, eccome! "No, davvero, non me l'aspettavo tutto qui. Mi sono comportato da vero stronzo, io non avrei mai immaginato che …"  
"Merlin, che fai non mi presenti il tuo amico?"  
Senza nemmeno il tempo di rendersene conto, Arthur si ritrova di fronte la ragazza più colorata che abbia mai visto. Gonna gialla e maglia fucsia, i capelli raccolti in una pesante treccia arrotolata sul capo, i polsi racchiusi in una miriade di braccialetti di corda. Sotto la gonna ha delle scarpe con delle zeppe davvero alte, ma nonostante ciò, gli arriva a stento alla spalla.  
Merlin sembra spiazzato e rassegnato allo stesso tempo, come se avesse voluto evitare quell'incontro.  
"Alice, lui è Arthur … Arthur, lei è Alice, la mia migliore amica."  
"Piacere." Dice Arthur allungando una mano. Così a prima vista non avrebbe mai detto che quella ragazza che sembra un vero e proprio uccello del paradiso, per via dei colori, fosse la migliore amica di Merlin.  
Lei lo fissa per qualche secondo prima di prendergli la mano e stringerla. La mano della ragazza è minuscola, ma la stretta è salda e decisa. Arthur sente il metallo freddo degli anelli di lei contro il palmo.  
"Com'è che vi conoscete voi due?" anche la sua voce è decisa.  
"È il mio vicino." Dice Merlin, che però sembra proprio star cercando una via di fuga.  
"Vicino di cosa?"  
Merlin alza gli occhi al cielo. "Di casa."  
Lei sembra incerta. "Palazzo accanto?"  
"Veramente di pianerottolo." Si intromette Arthur, sorriso smagliante a trentadue denti.  
Ma lei sgrana gli occhi come se lui avesse appena detto la cosa più assurda del mondo.  
"Cosa? E da quando, scusa?"  
"Un mese, più o meno."  
"E il signor Clark?"  
"Chi?" chiede Arthur, guardando ora Alice ora Merlin, non avendo la più pallida idea di chi sia il signor Clark.  
"Il signore che viveva nell'appartamento prima di te." Gli viene in soccorso Merlin. "Si è trasferito in campagna, dal figlio credo … adesso, Alice, ti prego basta con tutte queste domande."  
"Ho tutto il diritto di chiedere, non ti intromettere, Merlin." Risponde lei con voce divertita ma ferma, mentre porta dietro un orecchio una ciocca di capelli che è sfuggita dall'elaborata pettinatura, prima di riprendere con le domande. "Dunque, Arthur, cos'è che fai nella vita?"  
"Alice, ti prego …"  
Ma lei rivolge a Merlin una rapida occhiata come a imporgli di tacere, come se Merlin fosse un cucciolo che ha appena fatto pipì sulla moquette.  
"Sono un nuotatore."  
"Un nuotatore?" Le pupille di Alice si riducono talmente tanto per lo stupore da sembrare adesso due minuscole punte di spilli. "Non ti allenerai mica nella stessa piscina di Merlin!?"  
"Si, proprio lì."  
Sembra che Alice stia andando in iperventilazione sotto il peso di tutte quelle coincidenze. Si gira verso di Merlin, le mani sui fianchi e gli occhi socchiusi, pronta a partire all'attacco come una leonessa.  
"Merlin, non me l'avevi detto!"  
"Perché avrei dovuto, scusa? Sai quanta gente frequenta quella piscina?"  
"Non mi avevi detto niente nemmeno del signor Clark!"  
"Ma se non l'hai mai sopportato!"  
"Appunto! Non credi che avrei dovuto essere avvisata di un cambiamento del genere?"  
Arthur non è sicuro di capire bene lo scambio di battute fra i due, perciò si limita a sorridere ogni qualvolta Alice lo fissa con quegli occhi nerissimi.  
Lei lancia un ultimo sguardo inceneritore a Merlin prima di concentrare di nuovo tutta la sua attenzione su Arthur.  
Lui morde il divertimento fra i denti, già pronto per la prossima domanda indagatrice.  
"Che hai fatto alla faccia?"  
"Alice!!!" Merlin è arrossito fino alla punta delle orecchie. È un vero spettacolo!  
"Uno scambio di opinioni un po’ acceso, per fartela breve."  
Lei si mordicchia un'unghia smaltata di verde. "Ti capita spesso?"  
"Ti assicuro che sono un bravo ragazzo."  
Alice sembra pensarci un po’ su, poi qualcosa, del tutto inaspettatamente, sembra convincerla. "Vieni, ti regalo una maglietta!"  
Merlin ha un'espressione quasi disperata, mentre le corre dietro cercando inutilmente di dissuaderla. "Alice, ti prego, Arthur era passato solo per un saluto, non ha certo bisogno di una maglietta!"  
"Non dire sciocchezze, immagino tu non gli abbia nemmeno spiegato il motivo per cui siamo qui!"  
Arthur deve costringersi a trattenere una risata, quella ragazza è un fiume in piena ed è solo grazie a lei che Merlin sembra aver sotterrato l'ascia di guerra nei suoi confronti.  
Alla fine non sa nemmeno lui come, ma si ritrova tra le mani una tshirt con sopra disegnata una palla da demolizione che butta già pile di libri, scaraventandoli nel fango.  
"Ehm, grazie."  
"Arthur, non devi accettare per forza." Gli sussurra Merlin appena Alice si distrae un attimo per salutare alcuni nuovi arrivati. "Giuro che appena nessuno ci guarda la ammazzo con le mie stesse mani!"  
Eppure Merlin non sembra affatto arrabbiato, un po’ in imbarazzo forse, nervoso per via del fatto che sposta il peso del corpo da una gamba all'altra, però almeno non lo sta ignorando.  
E Arthur si sorprende di non sentirsi affatto a disagio, invece. Lascia che Alice gli parli della loro associazione, che si occupa di libri e non solo, che gli presenti Kit, il suo compagno, che è anche il ragazzo col codino con cui Merlin stava chiacchierando poco prima, e altri ragazzi, tutti con gli stessi sogni negli occhi e l'inchiostro sotto le dita. Arthur si rivede in ognuno di loro, è bellissimo essere lì, ed è tutto merito di Merlin.  
Merlin che, intanto, è sempre al suo fianco, una presenza silenziosa che sembra vegliare su di lui come se volesse proteggerlo, come se avesse paura di vederlo scappare di nuovo, paura che qualcosa lì possa ferirlo.  
Questa consapevolezza gli causa una sensazione come di ebbrezza, che per un attimo lo lascia senza fiato.  
"Tutto bene?" gli chiede Merlin, lo sguardo a cercare tracce di pallore sul suo viso.  
"Si." Gli sorride e Merlin abbassa lo sguardo, un leggero rossore sulle guance. Arthur decide di far finta di nulla, di non aggiungere altro imbarazzo al suo imbarazzo. "I tuoi amici sono una vera forza!"  
"Non sono tutti amici miei, ma di Alice …"  
Merlin sembra essersi tranquillizzato. Restano un altro po’ a parlare con Kit e Alice, se Arthur si era chiesto cosa avessero in comune lei e Merlin adesso si chiede la stessa cosa nei confronti di Kit! Lui deve essere la persona più pacata del mondo, ha gli occhiali spessi come due fondi di bottiglia e in più è vestito completamente di nero. Eppure tra i due si sente qualcosa scorrere fortissimo, qualcosa che è amore, oltre che stima e rispetto. È evidente da come si guardano, da come si sfiorano, anche solo per caso o per sbaglio, da come si cercano.  
Arthur accetta una lattina di birra e un panino, l'appetito di nuovo intatto, ma è costretto a rifiutare uno spinello per via delle gare imminenti, Merlin, invece, ne aspira un tiro prima di passarlo ad un'altra ragazza, in silenzio. Gli occhi chiusi ad assaporare meglio il gusto dell'erba, il fumo che esce piano dalle sue labbra appena dischiuse.  
Ha un modo tutto suo di fare le cose, un modo che non fa rumore, è come se volesse restare sempre in disparte, come se avesse paura di disturbare o non volesse mai occupare troppo spazio. Anche la sua voce è bassa, Arthur a volte deve chinarsi per riuscire a distinguere le parole, per poterne cogliere le pause, i silenzi, per scorgere le espressioni mai scontate che si alternano sul suo volto.  
Quando Merlin apre di nuovo gli occhi, Arthur lo sta guardando, non riesce proprio a distogliere lo sguardo da lui.  
"Ti sei cambiato." gli dice Merlin a bruciapelo.  
"Cosa?"  
"La maglia di Batman."  
Arthur ha indossato una semplice polo blu. "Si, ora mi sento finalmente una persona seria!" Una risata. "Te la riporto domani, ok?"  
Merlin fa cenno di si con la testa, poi resta lì impalato a fissarlo, sul volto un’espressione indecisa.  
"Ti va di sederci qualche minuto?"  
"Certo!"  
Arthur segue Merlin, che si decide a parlare solo quando si sono allontanati abbastanza dal gruppetto degli altri ragazzi.  
"Non ho detto niente ad Alice di tuo padre … cioè che questa società è sua."  
Arthur non dice niente, non se l'aspettava.  
"Mi dispiace comunque, non lo sapevo."  
"Non devi certo scusarti, Merlin."  
Si siedono sul prato, sotto un'enorme quercia. Le spalle che si sfiorano, i fili d'erba umidi che solleticano i palmi delle mani. A fare luce solo un lampione poco lontano. L’aria è tiepida, anche se umida, e fra i rami si scorgono le stelle.  
"Da quanto tempo siete amici tu ed Alice?"  
"Dal liceo."  
"Si vede che ti vuole bene."  
Merlin lo guarda con quegli occhi blu ed è come osservare la superficie calma dell'oceano.  
"Mi sembra molto protettiva nei tuoi confronti."  
"Non immagini quanto!"  
"Fa bene, sai? E anche gli altri ragazzi." Arthur poggia entrambi i gomiti sull'erba, adesso è semi sdraiato e deve alzare lo sguardo per vedere bene il volto di Merlin. "Bisogna sempre combattere per difendere le cose a cui si tiene."  
Merlin resta in silenzio, lo sguardo ancora puntato su di lui.  
"Mio padre è uno stronzo." E si stupisce quasi per averlo ammesso così, con un ragazzo che conosce appena.  
"Come reagirebbe se sapesse che sei qui?" gli chiede Merlin.  
Arthur tace un istante, non ha bisogno di molta fantasia per riuscire a immaginarne la reazione.  
"Male, non capirebbe mai. Per lui non ci sono altre ragioni se non le sue."  
Ha bisogno di parlare, di mostrare a Merlin un pezzetto della sua vita. Quella sera gli va così.  
"Lui vorrebbe che io mollassi tutto, sai, il nuoto, le mie passioni, i miei amici, la mia vita, tutto per iniziare a lavorare con lui."  
"Non ti piacerebbe il lavoro in azienda?"  
"Non mi piacerebbe il lavoro nella SUA azienda."  
Merlin lo osserva con occhi seri e Arthur ha come la sensazione che riesca a leggergli dentro.  
"Mi sono laureato in economia, sai? Su questo punto è stato irremovibile. Se non avessi preso quel dannato pezzo di carta, mi avrebbe messo i bastoni fra le ruote in ogni modo, così mi sono laureato. La mattina seguivo i corsi, il pomeriggio mi allenavo e nel tempo libero studiavo. È stato pesante a volte, però pensavo che almeno in questo modo mi avrebbe lasciato in pace, che così avrebbe potuto vantarsi con gli amici durante le sue stupide feste, dire che suo figlio non era poi un totale buono a nulla e, invece, avere una laurea e non sfruttarla per lui è anche peggio."  
"E tua madre?"  
Arthur distoglie lo sguardo, inizia a strappare qualche filo d'erba dal terreno con le dita. Non parla quasi mai di queste cose, i ricordi non aiutano ad andare avanti.  
"È morta qualche anno fa."  
Merlin abbassa lo sguardo, deglutisce.  
"Mi dispiace."  
Adesso ha bisogno di cambiare discorso.  
"E tu Merlin? Anche la tua famiglia è un completo disastro?"  
"Uhm … la mia è una famiglia piuttosto normale. Mia madre fa l'infermiera, quando avevo 10 anni si è risposata con un uomo che mi ha fatto da padre. Quello vero non l'ho mai conosciuto, né mi è mai interessato farlo."  
Merlin siede con le gambe tirate contro il petto, le braccia strette intorno, il mento poggiato fra le ginocchia. Sembra piccolissimo così tutto rannicchiato. Arthur avverte l'istinto di scompigliargli i capelli, di passarci le dita nel mezzo. Ma quel gesto non avrebbe affatto senso, così preferisce reprimere quell'istinto inspiegabile.  
"Non hai fratelli o sorelle?"  
"No, tu?"  
"Una sorella, Morgana. È più piccola di me ed è una vera stronza oltre ad essere la preferita di mio padre."  
C'è un attimo di silenzio in cui Arthur pensa che Merlin non dirà più nulla, poi però lo sente schiarirsi la voce.  
"Comunque volevo dirti che se io fossi tuo padre sarei orgoglioso di te."  
E Arthur non riesce a spiegarsi perché l'approvazione di Merlin abbia il gusto dolce della vittoria.  
Vorrebbe dirgli grazie, ma Merlin rabbrividisce, allora si sfila la giacca.  
"Tieni."  
"No, no, davvero … non mi serve."  
"Avanti, prendila, io non ho per nulla freddo."  
Non c'è molta luce nel punto in cui si trovano ma Arthur è quasi sicuro che Merlin sia arrossito. Di nuovo.  
E il fatto di essere lui la causa del suo imbarazzo, lo fa sorridere e deve voltarsi dall'altra parte per non farsi scoprire a sorridere così come un idiota, senza alcun motivo.  
"Ci saranno 20 gradi, come fai ad avere freddo?"  
Con la sua giacca addosso, Merlin sembra ancora più piccolo. Eppure è alto quasi quanto lui, però la sua estrema magrezza lo fa apparire in qualche modo più minuto, estremamente più delicato. Arthur lo fissa per qualche secondo. C'è qualcosa in lui che non riesce a spiegarsi.  
 Ha bisogno di una scusa per passare altro tempo con lui.  
"Potremmo andare a mangiare qualcosa insieme domani sera, dopo l'allenamento, che ne pensi?"  
Merlin fissa lo sguardo in quello di Arthur, che lo vede titubare, come se volesse dire di si ma qualcosa lo trattenesse.  
"Per sdebitarmi, sai … per la colazione e tutto il resto."  
"Non ce ne è bisogno, non devi sentirti obbligato."  
"Non mi sento obbligato, se tu accettassi mi farebbe piacere. Tutto qui."  
"Ok." Gli dice Merlin in un sospiro, poi si alza. La sua sagoma al buio è un'ombra che si staglia netta contro il cielo stellato. "Io devo rientrare adesso, domattina ho da fare presto."  
Arthur si ritrova a sorridergli di nuovo, prima  di tirarsi su, una mano a ripulirsi i jeans.  
"Vengo anche io."  
Salutano Alice e Kit, lei abbraccia Merlin a lungo, gli sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio, prima di baciarlo e stringere anche Arthur in un abbraccio, più rapido però, meno intimo.  
   
   
La notte preme tutt'intorno quando si incamminano verso casa, in giro non c'è quasi nessuno, ogni tanto i fari di qualche auto spezzano la quiete intorno a loro.  
Il silenzio di Merlin non è un silenzio normale, ad Arthur dà l'impressione di essere una sorta di rifugio, una scappatoia dal resto del mondo. È come se avesse un muro perennemente alzato intorno a sé, eppure ad Arthur sembra proprio di aver intravisto più di una volta degli sprazzi di luminosità, delle crepe di calore. Arthur ha voglia di smantellarlo pezzo per pezzo quel muro, ma non sa come si fa.   
"Merlin, guarda là! Una cabina per le fototessere!"  
Merlin quasi neanche ci fa caso e continua a camminare.  
"Cos'è tutto questo entusiasmo? Non ne hai mai vista una?"  
"Certo che le ho viste. Però non ci sono mai entrato …"  
"Non è mica un museo che devi entrare a visitarlo." Lo prende in giro. "È un buco, e il più delle volte puzza pure!"  
Arthur si ferma, un'idea geniale gli ha appena attraversato la mente.  
"Entriamo a farci delle foto!"  
"Sei impazzito per caso? Assolutamente no!"  
"Dai, mi metto anche la maglietta che mi ha regalato Alice." La indossa velocemente sopra la polo. "Guarda!"  
Quando Merlin si volta verso di lui, sbatte le ciglia, sorpreso, e Arthur deve trattenersi per non scoppiare a ridere.  
"Arthur, spero tu stia scherzando!"  
"No, perché?"  
Adesso ha preso a fissarlo con la bocca spalancata.  
"Perché non ha senso!"  
"E chi lo dice?"  
Arthur lo afferra per un braccio e, senza lasciargli il tempo di reagire, inizia letteralmente a trascinarlo.  
"Andiamo Merlin, sarà divertente."  
"Dovresti proprio rivedere la tua idea di divertente!"  
Riesce a portarlo davanti alla cabina solitaria nonostante le proteste.  
"Io là dentro non ci entro!"  
Arthur sa benissimo che la sua idea è davvero stupida e strampalata, ma per una volta ha voglia di fare qualcosa che non abbia assolutamente senso. E vuole farla adesso, con Merlin che gli dice che è pazzo e con le mani sulla sua schiena ossuta, a spingerlo delicatamente dentro, non curandosi dei suoi no.   
Alla fine Merlin si arrende, esasperato, le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
"Sei davvero un asino reale, tu!"  
Arthur lo ignora e infila qualche moneta nella bocchetta metallica."Pronto?"  
Il primo scatto coglie Merlin completamente impreparato.  
"Dai, Merlin, sorridi, su!"  
"Sei proprio un idiota!"  
E Arthur ride. Ride perché lo sapeva che sarebbe andata così, perché dopo tanto tempo si sente sereno, perché quando è con Merlin è felice senza un motivo particolare. Voleva vedere la sua reazione per avere una scusa per prenderlo in giro, per vedere i suoi occhi sgranarsi sotto la luce dei flash.  
"Sai fare gli occhi storti?"  
"Arthur, credo proprio che la situazione ti stia pericolosamente sfuggendo di mano!"  
"Quanto la fai lunga!"  
"Cioè, fammi capire, fino a stamattina non volevi nemmeno indossare un'innocua tshirt con il simbolo di un fumetto perchè, parole tue, non ho mica 12 anni … e adesso chi è che ha 12 anni, eh?"  
Ma Arthur finge di non ascoltarlo, prende le foto appena stampate e torna in strada, seguito immediatamente da Merlin.  
"Invece di lamentarti, dovresti ringraziarmi! Guarda un po’!"  
Merlin lancia una rapida occhiata alle strisce di foto che Arthur gli mostra.  
"Io vedo solo un asino e un povero fesso che si è lasciato coinvolgere suo malgrado!"  
In una foto Arthur sorride beato, il livido scurissimo contro la pelle, e Merlin lo guarda come se si trovasse di fronte a un pazzo, in un'altra Arthur stringe il collo di Merlin fra le mani come se volesse strozzarlo e Merlin ha proprio l'aria di uno che sta boccheggiando. Eppure c'è qualcosa nei suoi occhi che non è fastidio, ma una scintilla di divertimento in un mare calmissimo. In un'altra Arthur è impegnato in una linguaccia, Merlin ha le labbra arricciate e la fronte aggrottata, come se avesse appena sbuffato.  
"Merlin, le tue espressioni sono davvero buffe."  
"Le mie sono espressioni di disperazione! E poi senti chi parla!"  
Arthur lo guarda divertito, si rende conto che è davvero difficile trattenere il sorriso quando è con lui. "Beh, le mie pose sono studiate, le tue, invece, sono proprio naturali!"  
"Si può sapere adesso che hai intenzioni di fare con queste foto?"  
"Non so, probabilmente le manderò a un'agenzia di modelli."  
Merlin si ferma e lo fissa alquanto preoccupato.  
"Cosa vuoi che ci faccia? Niente. Guarda ce ne sono due copie, una per me e una per te."  
Intanto sono arrivati a casa e mentre salgono le scale Merlin continua a scuotere la testa e a ripetergli quanto quelle foto siano letteralmente ridicole. Poi arrivano sul pianerottolo e Merlin si sfila la giacca di Arthur.  
"Spero che domani tu non ti faccia venire in mente altre stramberie del genere!"  
"Quanto sei noioso! Merlin la noia devo chiamarti!" ma il tono allegro della voce tradisce le sue parole.  
Poi afferra la giacca e le chiavi.  
"Buona notte, Merlin."  
"Notte."  
Arthur entra in casa e chiude la porta dietro di sé, un sorriso scemo stampato sulle labbra.  



	5. Capitolo 5

CAPITOLO 5  
   
L'effetto dell'acqua sulla pelle è come la carezza di un amante dalle mani grandi e amorevoli, esperte nel dare piacere, anche se un piacere diverso rispetto a quello che si annida di solito fra le pieghe delle lenzuola. È una sorta di tranquillità, di pace interiore, come se il mondo intero si fermasse per riprendere fiato ed è possibile quasi sentirlo pulsare, contrarsi come fosse un cuore.  
Merlin galleggia supino sulla superficie dell'acqua, le braccia aperte che ruotano all'indietro in movimenti lenti. Gli occhi chiusi e l'odore del cloro nelle narici, fin dentro ai polmoni ad intrecciarsi col fiato.  
Aveva bisogno di un momento per sé e per questo è arrivato in piscina un'ora prima dell'inizio del corso. Aveva bisogna di ritrovare quella calma che, ultimamente, sembra scivolargli via dalle dita come migliaia di imprendibili granelli di sabbia.  
La notte non riesce a dormire quasi più e, quando ci prova, ci pensano gli incubi a tenerlo sveglio. Ogni volta gli stessi: si trova in corridoio lunghissimo, senza finestre e solo una porta, sempre identica, in fondo. Merlin sa benissimo cosa c'è oltre, o meglio chi.  
Alex.  
Muove un passo e la porta si spalanca d'improvviso, allora Merlin comincia a correre e prova a gridare, a chiamare il nome di Alex, ma dalla bocca non esce nulla, solo un suono muto, una specie di rantolo ed è in quel momento, che, tutte le volte, si sveglia. Il cuore che batte nel petto all'impazzata, le mani strette a pugno e il sudore freddo appiccicato addosso.  
E tutte le volte, puntuale come una maledizione, torna anche il dolore, quella consapevolezza straziante di non poter tornare indietro, la paura cieca di aver sbagliato intrecciata al sapore amaro della sconfitta.  
Non è giusto che sia andata a finire così.  
Certi incubi non si possono cancellare perché certe ferite non vanno via, certe notti é difficile anche solo respirare.  
Durante la notte non sono concesse tregue, mai.  
E il giorno, poi, c'è Arthur, Arthur che gli sta portando via la pace e la solitudine. Che gli toglie il fiato e lo strazio.  
È inutile girarci intorno e fingere che non sia così perché ogni cosa, adesso, sta iniziando ad assumere una sfumatura diversa, quella del grano maturo dei capelli di Arthur e del cielo limpido dei suoi occhi.  
Negli ultimi giorni non c'è stato un momento in cui, in un modo o nell'altro, Merlin non abbia pensato a lui, nonostante facesse di tutto per scacciarne via il pensiero, per convincersi che non fosse così. Non riesce a capire come sia possibile essere arrivato fino a questo punto, se lo ritrova praticamente ovunque, coinvolto nella sua vita come per uno strano scherzo del destino.  
E ha anche accettato di vederlo quella sera!  
Il fatto è che in Arthur c'è qualcosa che lo attrae in un modo così forte che lui non riesce a opporsi, come un magnete con una calamita. È assurdo, è come se la sua volontà si annullasse completamente e tutto perdesse di senso tranne Arthur.  
Arthur è uno stimolo continuo, imprevedibile sotto tutti i punti di vista, ed è un rischio troppo grande per lui. Quando Arthur lo guarda, o lo tocca, lo fa come se sapesse, come se volesse chiedergli in ogni modo di abbassare le barriere, di lasciarsi andare. E questo, Merlin non può assolutamente permetterselo, non vuole.  
Il rumore improvviso di uno scalpiccìo di passi lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri.  
Brian, uno dei bambini del suo corso, è fermo sul bordo della piscina, l'accappatoio blu ben allacciato in vita e la cuffia già infilata.  
È sempre uno dei primi ad arrivare.  
"Ciao, Brian!" lo saluta Merlin. La sua ora di solitudine è ormai finita.  
Il bambino lo guarda con le guance arrossate e gli occhi accessi, una luce come di aspettativa dentro.  
"Maestro, ieri sono andato al mare con i miei genitori e la mia sorellina e ho preso una cosa per te!"  
Merlin sorride e in poche bracciate raggiunge la scaletta. Esce dall'acqua e afferra un asciugamano prima di avvicinarsi a Brian, che lo aspetta con i pugni chiusi stretti contro il petto, come a nascondere il più sorprendente dei tesori.  
"Cos'è?"  
Il bambino allunga entrambe le braccia e apre i piccoli pugni. Nelle mani ci sono un paio di conchiglie dal guscio rigato e tanti minuscoli sassolini dalle forme e colori diversi.  
"Ma sono bellissimi!"  
"Li ho raccolti tutti io!" Brian è davvero orgoglioso della sua piccola impresa.  
"Devo sceglierne uno o sono tutti per me?"  
"Sono tutti per te!" il bambino annuisce energicamente, un'espressione soddisfatta ad accendergli lo sguardo.  
"Grazie, è davvero un regalo meraviglioso!"  
Merlin si china ad abbracciarlo e poco dopo le porte della sala si aprono e gli altri bambini iniziano a entrare, dirigendosi a passo spedito verso di loro.  
Merlin ripone i sassolini e le conchiglie in una tasca dello zaino mentre aspetta che si radunino tutti, prima di cominciare la lezione.  
Cominciano con i classici esercizi di riscaldamento, nonostante alcuni dei bimbi più piccoli si limitino semplicemente ad agitare le braccia in aria in maniera alquanto buffa.  
"Come promesso, oggi proviamo a restare a galla senza braccioli e magari a fare anche qualche metro … che ne dite? siete pronti?"  
Louis, un bambino magrolino, gli occhi enormi e la pelle scura gli si avvicina. "Tu ci resti vicino, vero?"  
"Certo, entro in acqua con voi, non c'è niente di cui aver paura. Proviamo uno alla volta."  
I bambini si tranquillizzano e si siedono sul bordo della piscina fra risate e gridolini, Merlin rientra in acqua, almeno per qualche ora riuscirà a non pensare.  
   
   
Merlin osserva la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio del bagno senza esserne per nulla soddisfatto. Con le mani tira indietro i capelli dalla fronte, arriccia le labbra, le distende, prova a fingere un sorriso, ma il risultato non cambia, la sua faccia è sempre la stessa. Colorito pallido e lineamenti fragili.  
Sono dieci minuti ormai che lavora alle proprie espressioni e l'unica cosa che ha ottenuto è quella di sentirsi davvero uno stupido. Eppure Alice lo faceva sempre, ogni volta che doveva uscire con qualcuno si piazzava davanti allo specchio, impegnandosi in quella ridicola pantomima.  
Alla fine sbuffa, rivolge al se stesso dello specchio un'ultima occhiata delusa ed esce dal bagno.  
Merlin, ma che diavolo fai? Devi essere completamente impazzito!  
Questo non è un appuntamento! Questo sicuramente non è un appuntamento! È quello che si ripete ormai da ore, come in un loop.  
Insomma è ovvio che non sia un appuntamento, prova a convincersi, per pochi, semplici e ovvi motivi: primo fra tutti, Arthur non è gay. Secondo, se anche lo fosse, potrebbe avere praticamente chiunque, non perderebbe certo tempo con uno come lui. Terzo, lui, comunque, non è assolutamente interessato ad Arthur in quel senso.  
Si siede sul divano, i gomiti sulle ginocchia e le mani fra i capelli, incurante del fatto che così finiranno per sembrare ancora più in disordine.  
Fammi il piacere, Merlin, ma a chi vuoi darla a bere? Arthur deve starti proprio contagiando con la sua idiozia, non c'è altra spiegazione.  
Non avrebbe dovuto accettare l'invito di quella sera. Si era ripromesso di mettere il più distanza possibile fra loro due e invece eccolo lì, a struggersi come un cretino!  
Ultimamente non riesce più a capirsi.  
Non vuole sapere perché quella sera lo stomaco sia così annodato nè perché sia così difficile restare fermo in una qualsiasi posizione, non fa che andare da una parte all'altra della stanza, senza un motivo né una meta precisa. Si è già seduto e alzato dal divano almeno una decina di volte. I nervi si stanno logorando e lui non ha intenzione di riflettere sul perché.  
Si ritrova a fissare per l'ennesima volta le lancette dell'orologio. Arthur è già in ritardo. Il suo allenamento finisce verso le nove e sono già le dieci. Se non arriva subito, Merlin rischia di impazzire.  
La verità è che, nonostante tutto, contro ogni previsione e ogni sorta di buon senso, ha voglia di vederlo, ha voglia che la presenza di Arthur sciolga la tensione, che rilasci intorno quel senso inaspettato di calore. Vuole sentire la sua risata accarezzarlo e i suoi occhi addosso.  
Ci sono momenti, quando è con lui, in cui quel calore lo sente davvero, ed è bellissimo. E maledettamente spaventoso insieme.  
Quell'attesa lo sta consumando. Fissa di nuovo l'orologio, i secondi si trasformano in minuti ed entrambe le lancette compiono un intero giro.  
Le undici e mezza, e di Arthur neanche l'ombra.  
Sei davvero un imbecille coi fiocchi, Merlin. Che cosa ti aspettavi?  
La delusione in bocca ha un sapore acre.  
Merlin stringe i pugni, poi li rilassa. Deglutisce contro l'improvviso conato di nausea. Sfrega una mano contro la bocca, respira. È assurda quella voglia improvvisa di piangere, non perché è ormai certo che Arthur gli abbia dato buca, ma perché gli ha permesso di farlo sentire così. La colpa è solo sua, che gli serva da lezione.  
Allunga un braccio e preme l'interruttore dietro di sé.  
La stanza piomba nel buio assoluto, l'aria è immobile e solo il silenzio grava tutt'intorno.  
   
   
Nel sogno si trova di nuovo di fronte alla solita porta, stavolta però, quella è vicinissima, basterebbe solo allungare una mano per afferrare la maniglia e abbassarla. La voglia di aprirla è forte, finalmente potrà varcarla. Sta per farlo quando qualcuno dall'altro lato comincia a bussare. Inizialmente è solo un tocco leggero, poi, man mano, i colpi diventano sempre più forti e insistenti e una voce pronuncia il suo nome.  
"Merlin!"  
Lui non sa cosa fare. Ha paura ed è affascinato al tempo stesso.  
"Merlin, mi senti?"  
Merlin apre gli occhi di colpo nel buio della stanza, i muscoli del collo completamente indolenziti. Si è addormentato sul divano.  
Un colpo alla porta lo fa sobbalzare.  
Impiega qualche secondo per capire che il sogno non era del tutto un sogno. Qualcuno sta davvero bussando alla sua porta e lo sta chiamando.  
È tentato di non aprire, di restare lì immobile fino a quando i colpi non smetteranno. Tanto sa benissimo chi è.  
"Merlin!"  
Si alza e, cercando di non perdere quel po’ di autocontrollo rimastogli, va ad aprire.  
Si ritrova davanti l'azzurro degli occhi Arthur e il suo profumo lo avvolge immediatamente. Sciroppo d'acero e cloro.  
Deve strizzare le palpebre per abituarsi al fiotto improvviso di luce che proviene dal pianerottolo.  
"Si può sapere che stavi facendo? È mezz'ora che busso! Il tuo campanello non funziona, lo sai? … e che diavolo, sei forse un vampiro che dentro è tutto buio?"  
"Dormivo, Arthur, cosa volevi che facessi?" il suo tono è duro e distaccato. Cerca di nascondere la delusione che sente ribollire in gola.  
"Dormivi? Di già?"  
"È mezzanotte e, se lo vuoi sapere, sono stanco."  
Arthur pare riscuotersi, come se le parole di Merlin avessero avuto l'effetto di una doccia gelata.    
"Merlin, davvero sono mortificato!"  
Merlin è rimasto immobile sulla soglia, la mano ancorata sulla maniglia, le dita serrate intorno così forte da far sbiancare le nocche.  
Non si è mai sentito così tanto idiota come in quel momento.  
"Buona notte, Arthur!"  
Va per chiudere la porta, ma Arthur la trattiene mettendosi in mezzo.  
"Aspetta, lasciami almeno spiegare! Il mio allenatore quando mi ha visto è come impazzito, giuro! Credevo che gli sarebbe venuto un infarto! Mi ha costretto ad andare al pronto soccorso per fare delle lastre, ha detto che altrimenti non mi avrebbe fatto entrare mai più in acqua … ho dovuto aspettare il mio turno e che i risultati fossero pronti. Volevo avvisarti, te lo giuro, però mi sono reso conto di non avere il tuo numero … mi dispiace!"  
"Non fa niente, sarà per un'altra volta" spera vivamente che Arthur non abbia notato il tono amareggiato della voce.  
"Cosa? Aspetta un attimo, dai …"  
"Arthur, mi spieghi cosa dovrei fare? Accetto le tue scuse, davvero, il tuo allenatore ha fatto bene, almeno lui ha un po’ di sale in zucca, ma è davvero tardi e io ho davvero sonno."  
"Io però ho fame!"  
Merlin alza gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. Cosa dovrebbe farci lui?  
"Allora è proprio il caso che tu vada a cucinarti qualcosa" non riesce proprio ad essere più gentile di così, nonostante le scuse di Arthur abbiano sicuramente un senso.  
"Tu hai mangiato?"  
"No" ammette.  
"Conosco un posto molto carino aperto tutta la notte."  
"Buona cena, allora."  
"Tu vieni con me."  
Merlin sgrana gli occhi. "Adesso? Sei impazzito?"  
"Si alla prima domanda e no alla seconda."  
Incredulo, Merlin scuote la testa. "Arthur, io spero che tu ti renda conto di che ore siano e che io sono davvero sono stanco!"  
"Merlin la noia!"  
"Sei davvero pazzo se credi di potermi convincere in questo modo."  
"Merlin, mi dispiace, sono un coglione, ok? Però tu non hai 90 anni e domattina non hai nessuna lezione, ho controllato!"  
"Cosa? Tu hai controllato?"  
Se non fosse così sorpreso potrebbe addirittura scoppiare a ridere.  
E nonostante la rabbia di poco prima, per un momento, uno soltanto, è tentato di accettare.  
Non ti azzardare, Merlin! Dì di no, è tardi, gli hai già dato una possibilità e l'ha sprecata. Poi il mondo non gira certo come vuole lui!  
Merlin prova a dar voce ai propri pensieri.  
"Io non …"    
"Avanti, Merlin. Sono arrivato tardi, però sono qui adesso, no?"  
"Si, ma …" il fatto è che è troppo sorpreso perfino per riuscire a opporsi come vorrebbe.  
"Devo anche mostrarti una cosa, andiamo!"  
Negli occhi di Arthur c'è una luce insolita, un entusiasmo nuovo che non riesce a celare.  
E improvvisamente ogni protesta muore in gola. Come se qualcuno, da qualche parte, avesse appena premuto un interruttore collegato alla sua volontà.  
"Ok." È assurdo ma non riesce mai a dirgli di no.  
Ha giusto il tempo di afferrare la giacca di jeans, che Arthur si è già precipitato giù per le scale di corsa e Merlin fatica a stargli dietro. Adesso riesce solo a pensare che deve avere proprio un aspetto orribile, non osa immaginare in che condizioni si trovino i suoi capelli.  
"Ma quanto sei lento, Merlin?"  
"Fammi capire, improvvisamente hai fretta?"  
Cretino, Merlin, non ci credo che tu ti sia veramente lasciato convincere!  
Arrivano nell'ingresso, Arthur spalanca il portone, lo tiene aperto aspettando che Merlin finalmente lo raggiunga ed esca fuori nell'aria ancora sorprendentemente tiepida.  
"Spero ci sia un motivo valido per tutto questo entusiasmo!"  
"Ta-dan!"  
Merlin si guarda intorno un po’ spaesato, non vede niente di particolarmente entusiasmante, ma avendo imparato a riconoscere l'esaltazione di Arthur per le cose più assurde potrebbe essere qualsiasi cosa, anche una cassetta per le lettere.   
"Ehm … cosa dovrei guardare esattamente?"  
"Come cosa?"  
Arthur lo guarda deluso, sbuffa prima di muovere qualche passo verso la strada e fermarsi vicino a un'enorme moto nera.  
"Ecco!"  
"Intendi questo bestione?"  
Ok, Merlin, resta calmo. È solo una moto, non è per nulla una cosa dannatamente sexy questa. Non sei certo un adolescente che si infiamma per questo genere di stupidaggini.  
"Carina."  
"Carina?" Arthur lo guarda con gli occhi sgranati, come se avesse appena detto una cosa particolarmente stupida o assurda. Come se forse non si rendesse nemmeno conto di cosa stanno parlando.  
"Dove l'hai presa?"  
"È mia."  
"Ma non mi dire!" Gli occhi al cielo. "Da quando?"  
"Ce l'ho da qualche anno … era nel garage di Gwaine, un mio amico. Stamattina sono andato a riprenderla."  
Merlin le gira intorno. Bella è bella, non c'è che dire, ma lui non ne capisce nulla di moto. Sa che ci sono una marmitta, due ruote, un manubrio, una sella e che funziona con le marce. Stop. Un po’ poco per potersi ritenere un esperto.  
Intanto Arthur ha appena sollevato una specie di coperchio posto davanti alla sella e sta tirando fuori due caschi.  Ne porge uno a Merlin che lo osserva in silenzio, dubbioso.  
"Salta su!"  
"Io?"  
"Vedi qualcun altro qui a parte te?"  
"Non si era parlato di uscire in moto."  
"Non dirmi che hai paura!"  
Una paura fottuta. Là sopra la distanza fra i loro corpi sarebbe completamente nulla.  
Arthur lo fissa negli occhi, quasi con sfida. Le sue labbra compongono in silenzio le parole Merlin la noia.  
Merlin sbuffa sonoramente e Arthur si limita a ridere, prima di indossare il casco e salire.  
Merlin non vede più la sua espressione, ma riesce benissimo a immaginarla. Alla fine si decide e infila a sua volta il casco, sale dietro di lui, poggiandogli le mani sui fianchi, senza però stringere troppo, cercando di restare il più possibile lontano dal suo corpo perché già quel contatto è sufficiente per sentire lo stomaco contrarsi.  
Il rombo del motore impregna l'aria intorno e le luci della strada si confondono come in una girandola strobosferica. C'è il sapore dell’adrenalina sul palato e il battito del sangue contro i polsi e Merlin non riesce a capire se è a causa di Arthur o della velocità.  
Ha freddo e ha solo voglia di stringersi di più a lui, ma cerca in ogni modo di restare in equilibrio, mantenendo il contatto al minimo. È assurdo che solo mezz'ora prima avesse voglia di mandarlo a quel paese e adesso vorrebbe solo toccarlo di più.  
Si sente tutto scombussolato, come se stesse facendo un giro sulle montagne russe.  
Arrivano in un luogo sopraelevato, una sorta di collina circondata da alberi di aranci, e Arthur ferma la moto in un enorme spiazzo, vicino a un'alta balconata in pietra da cui si riesce a vedere tutta la città. Merlin si leva il casco, seguito da Arthur che subito si passa le dita fra i capelli per riordinarli. È bellissimo. Merlin, invece, ci rinuncia a priori.  
"Da qui la vista è mozzafiato, non è vero?" gli domanda Arthur, peccato che Merlin sia troppo concentrato ad osservare lui.  
"Oh, si … certo!"  
"Sei mai stato qui?"  
Merlin scuote la testa, lo sguardo che adesso vaga fra le migliaia di luci e colori delle città sotto di loro.  
"Vado a prendere qualcosa da mangiare, torno subito, tu aspettami qui!" gli dice Arthur prima di allontanarsi a passo svelto.  
Merlin resta seduto sul sellino della moto, il casco sulle ginocchia e i brividi ancora addosso, nonostante il tepore della notte.  
Senza fretta, si guarda intorno. Le luci della città sembrano voler far concorrenza alle stelle del cielo tanto sono belle e luminose. Le finestre illuminate dei palazzi sembrano tanti occhi e i lampioni sono solo dei minuscoli puntini luminosi che si perdono nell'intreccio tortuoso delle strade. Lungo la via principale il traffico scorre veloce, le poche auto sono rapidi bagliori, sembrano delle meteore.  
È davvero bellissimo lì, si ha la sensazione di dominare il mondo.  
Merlin si accorge di non essere più così stanco.  
Arthur torna con due bottiglie di birra sotto il braccio e alcuni sacchetti di carta.  
"Cos'è?"  
"Code di rospo e cervello d'anatra. Una vera delizia!" Arthur solleva un sopracciglio, ironico, e cerca di nascondere un sorriso.  
"Idiota!"  
"Si chiamano pakora, sono delle frittelle indiane. Le hai mai assaggiate? Ne ho prese alcune di verdura e alcune di carne. In quel chiosco lì dietro le fanno davvero buonissime."  
Merlin guarda dubbioso i cartocci oleosi che Athur ha fra le mani.  
"Assaggia, ti assicuro che sono ottime." Anche quando parla semplicemente di cibo, Arthur lo fa con un entusiasmo travolgente.  
"D'accordo, solo quelle di verdure, però."  
Si accomoda meglio sulla sella, Arthur resta in piedi accanto a lui, le gambe incrociate poggiate alla moto.  
Merlin sente i suoi occhi addosso, attenti e irresistibili, è impossibile non accorgersene.  
"È davvero bello qui" gli dice scartando una prima frittella dorata.  
"Già, era una vita che non ci tornavo."  
Merlin resta in silenzio, dà il primo morso, ingoia. Sono buone davvero.  
"Io, Gwaine e Percival anni fa venivamo sempre qui. Una sera Gwaine mangiò così tanti pakora e jalebi che si sentì male. Non ho mai visto la faccia di nessuno assumere una sfumatura così verde, sembrava Hulk!"  
È impossibile trattenere il sorriso, fingere che la presenza di Arthur non abbia già fatto effetto sul dolore, come una medicina.  
"Vedi quell'enorme albero laggiù? Non sai quante canne ci siamo fumati là dietro! Io e Gwaine almeno, Percival ci faceva solo compagnia, preferiva passare il tempo a leggere. È un genio lui, un giorno te lo presenterò."  
Merlin lo ascolta rapito. La voce di Arthur è la più dolce delle droghe, per il modo in cui le parole escono dalle sue labbra, per la sensazione di intimità che creano.  
 Prova ad immaginare Arthur da ragazzino, chissà se era bello come adesso e se il suo sguardo era già in grado di trasmettere calma e serenità.  
"Qui c'era anche un piccolo parco giochi prima, però adesso ci hanno fatto un parcheggio … meglio così visto che caddi dall'altalena un giorno. Non ridere, sai?" Arthur si sfiora la fronte. "La vedi questa cicatrice?"  
Merlin deve avvicinarsi e socchiudere gli occhi per riuscire a vederla, tanto è piccola.  
"Due punti e un bernoccolo!"   
Merlin si accorge di avere le labbra secche, distoglie lo sguardo, cercando di concentrare l’attenzione su qualsiasi cosa non sia Arthur.  
Prende un'altra frittella e restano in silenzio, ma già al primo morso si rende conto di non avere più fame.  
"A che pensi?" gli chiede. Vuole solo sentire ancora la sua voce, è incredibile come da sola sia in grado di sciogliere tutti i nodi.  
Arthur manda giù l'ultima frittella prima di rispondere. "Al fatto che questa settimana non avrò un attimo di tempo libero. Anche oggi il mio allenamento è andato a puttane e domani dovrò allenarmi il doppio ... e anche dopodomani."  
"Ce la farai? Non ti fa male?"  
Arthur si limita a scrollare le spalle, incurante. Invece di rispondergli, però, cambia argomento.  
"Come stanno Alice e gli altri?"  
"Bene, anche se fino ad ora quelli della società li stanno decisamente ignorando."  
"Tipico! L'indifferenza è sempre stata l'arma preferita di mio padre."  
"Vedrai che tuo padre, o chi per lui, deciderà di parlarci e troveranno una soluzione che vada bene a tutti."  
"Bel tentativo, Merlin, ma non c'è bisogno che provi a indorarmi la pillola, se conoscessi mio padre non parleresti così!"  
Merlin la sente la nota amara nella voce di Arthur, quel dolore a stento trattenuto quando parla di Uther. Non riesce a capire come può un padre ferire un figlio fino a quel modo. Non che il suo padre biologico si sia comportato nel migliore dei modi con lui e sua madre.  
"Tu non hai più fame?" gli chiede all'improvviso Arthur.  
"No."  
"Io si."  
"Ma come è possibile? Sei un pozzo senza fondo!"  
Una risata. "Vado a prendere altre pakora, torno subito."  
Merlin resta di nuovo solo, mille pensieri che gli si agitano dentro. Parlare con Arthur è estremamente facile, con lui non fa male ridere, in certi momenti è come non avere un passato, come se solo il presente contasse. E forse proprio per questo fa così paura. Perché è troppo tempo che lui non si avvicina così tanto ad un'altra persona. Ad un altro uomo.  
Si volta, come se il movimento della testa, da solo, fosse sufficiente per scacciare tutte le implicazioni che derivano da quei pensieri e si accorge, sorpreso, che poco lontano un gatto nero lo sta fissando con i suoi luminosi occhi gialli.  
Gli prende improvvisa la voglia di accarezzarlo, così scende dalla moto e inizia ad avvicinarsi a lui molto lentamente, cercando di non spaventarlo.  
Gli si avvicina quanto basta perché l'animale non scappi via, poi si china sulle ginocchia e allunga una mano, come a chiedergli fiducia.  
Il gatto all'inizio resta immobile, pronto a scattare, le orecchie tese per controllare ogni altro rumore intorno, la coda che si muove piano dietro di lui, in movimenti lenti, come in una spirale di fumo. Qualcosa poi, sembra convincerlo, forse l'odore di cibo rimasto sulle dita di Merlin, e si avvicina circospetto. Annusa piano la sua mano tesa, prima solo la punta delle dita, con una lentezza quasi esasperante mentre Merlin resta immobile, trattenendo perfino il respiro Il gatto si avvicina ancora un po’, fino ad arrivare ad annusargli il palmo, poi si ferma di nuovo, lo guarda, gli occhi come due biglie lucenti. Emette un miagolio lieve prima di cominciare a leccargli le dita, segno che ha deciso di fidarsi, e lasciarsi accarezzare. Il pelo è ruvido e un po’ rado in alcuni punti, ma Merlin pensa che è lo stesso stupendo.  
I gatti l'hanno sempre affascinato. Ammira la loro indipendenza, il loro modo di cavarsela in qualsiasi situazione, la loro alterigia ed eleganza. La loro maniera, per niente scontata, di affezionarsi e dimostrare affetto. È un privilegio per un uomo entrare nelle grazie di un gatto.  
Un rumore di passi poco distante fa si che l'animale alzi la testa di scatto e si allontani di colpo. Con un unico movimento agile è già sparito dietro alcuni cespugli.  
"L'hai fatto scappare" dice Merlin ad Arthur.  
"Dovresti ringraziarmi, sarà stato sicuramente pieno di pulci!"  
"Magari aveva fame!"  
"Se la caverà!"  
Quando alza lo sguardo verso Arthur, lui è così vicino da spezzargli il respiro.  
Senza neanche accorgersene si ritrova il cellulare di Arthur davanti agli occhi.  
"Cosa dovrei farci adesso, di grazia, con questo?"  
"Scrivi il tuo numero e salvalo."  
La vicinanza è troppa, stordisce quasi.  
"Così non mi lascerai più in pace!" si rende conto che la voce non è ferma come vorrebbe.  
"Così la prossima volta non ti arrabbierai se faccio tardi."  
La prossima volta.  
Merlin alza di nuovo gli occhi verso di lui e gli sguardi si allacciano.  Arthur sorride e Merlin si sente andare a fuoco. Si accorge di non essere in grado di distogliere lo sguardo da quel sorriso, è come se la mente si fosse improvvisamente inceppata.  
Afferra il cellulare e si tira su. Digita il proprio numero con dita tremanti. Lo salva.  
Ha bisogno d'aria.  
Torna di nuovo verso la moto, Arthur lo segue, mentre divora l'ennesima frittella.  
"Sicuro ch non ne vuoi un'altra?" gli chiede con la bocca piena.  
"Se anche avessi voluto, mi ha fatto passare la voglia. Ingoia prima di parlare!"  
"Merlin il perfettino! Sei la persona con più soprannomi al mondo."  
"Sempre meglio di Arthur l'asino reale!"  
Arthur fa passare qualche secondo di silenzio, le labbra incurvate in un sorriso, prima di riprendere a parlare.  
"Così ti piacciono i gatti?"  
"Molto."  
"Mia sorella ha una gatta, o meglio una perfida palla di pelo rossa. Simpatica come un calcio, indovina dove. Riusciva sempre a entrare in camera mia per distruggere qualcosa. Deve essere una strega, proprio come Morgana!"  
"Sei proprio sicuro che tua sorella sia così tremenda?"  
Arthur ci pensa un po’ su. "Si, anche peggio."  
Poi Arthur cambia appena posizione e il tocco inaspettato della sua mano contro il fianco lo fa sobbalzare. Non sa se Arthur se ne sia accorto, ma non ha spostato la mano.  
Merlin è consapevole che quello è un contatto del tutto casuale, ma l'effetto è lo stesso di un tizzone arroventato posato sulla carne nuda.  
Non riesce a parlare, è come se la gola fosse chiusa in una morsa d'acciaio. Non riesce a non farci caso, e Arthur, invece, se ne sta lì immobile, in assoluto silenzio adesso e completamente ignaro di come si senta lui. Non può resistere ancora a lungo a quel contatto, è come se migliaia di brividi partissero dalla mano di Arthur e si arrampicassero su per il corpo, attraverso la carne, dentro le ossa, fino ad artigliargli il respiro.  
Arrossisce al solo pensiero di immaginare la mano di Arthur scorrere sulla sua schiena.  
Il cuore manca un battito e un lampo di eccitazione lo scuote.  
"Merlin, stai bene?" gli chiede Arthur che adesso sembra essersi reso conto del suo improvviso disagio, anche se è impossibile che abbia capito a cosa sia dovuto.  
Dio, Arthur, non pronunciare il mio nome in questo modo. È questo quello che vorrebbe dirgli, invece si limita ad annuire, non fidandosi del tono che potrebbe avere la sua voce adesso.  
"Forse è meglio andare, non trovi?" gli chiede Arthur sollevandosi appena e interrompendo finalmente quel contatto deleterio per la sua sanità mentale.  
Il suo si è solo un sibilo roco, ma almeno può nascondere velocemente l'imbarazzo nel casco.  
Si sistema dietro di lui e di nuovo le sue mani sono sui fianchi di Arthur.  
Pensa a qualcos'altro, Merlin, fingi che non sia lui, che sia un grosso motociclista calvo e con i baffi. Chiude gli occhi per rendere più veritiera quella finzione, ma all'improvviso Arthur gli afferra i polsi e lo tira in avanti. Merlin si ritrova sbilanciato, il suo petto aderisce completamente alla schiena di Arthur, le sue braccia si chiudono intorno alla sua vita.  
È come se qualcosa esplodesse dentro di lui, Merlin sente spalancarsi nello stomaco una vertigine fortissima.  
Non ha nemmeno il tempo di reagire che Arthur ha già messo in moto.  
L'aria vibra e il sangue batte assordante nelle tempie. Il cuore nel petto sembra essere come impazzito.  
Il suo corpo è premuto contro quello di Arthur e Merlin ne avverte la durezza dei muscoli.  
La vertigine cresce mentre il cervello sembra andare completamente in tilt e in gola c'è quella sensazione spaventosa di non essere più padrone del proprio corpo, è come se si vedesse da fuori ed è così destabilizzante come sensazione che deve stringere gli occhi per impedirsi di tremare.  
Ma è tutto inutile.  
Si accorge con orrore di essere eccitato.  
Cazzo!  
Vorrebbe far fermare quella maledetta moto e scendere immediatamente, non gli era mai successo così prima. Così all'improvviso, così inaspettato.  
È desiderio puro e semplice quello. Merlin si sente stringere dentro, ha paura che adesso quel desiderio assuma il gusto delle cose troppo reali, che gli resti attaccato addosso per sempre, come una seconda pelle.  
Scende dalla moto prima ancora che Arthur abbia spento il motore.  
Si sfila il casco e non riesce a guardarlo in faccia, l'imbarazzo è talmente grande che vorrebbe solo sprofondare. Se Arthur dovesse accorgersene Merlin pensa che potrebbe anche morire per la vergogna.  
Nel restituirgli il casco le loro dita si sfiorano e Merlin si allontana di colpo, il volto in fiamme.  
"Merlin, che hai? Non mi sembri molto stabile. Sono andato troppo veloce?" c’è una punta di preoccupazione nella sua voce.  
Arthur lo fissa e quello sguardo è insostenibile.  
"Niente, io … sono solo stanco. È davvero tardissimo." Merlin non riesce a riconoscere nemmeno la propria voce, tanto gli sembra diversa, incrinata.  
Indietreggia di un passo e inspira a fondo, come se mancasse l'aria.  
Ce l'ha duro. E la vergogna cresce così tanto da sentirsi svuotato.  
L' autocontrollo completamente spazzato via .  
Sale le scale come se fosse un condannato a morte, resta leggermente indietro mentre le gambe sembrano cedere ad ogni passo. È impossibile che Arthur non senta il rumore del suo cuore, Merlin è sicuro che a breve si frantumerà tanto corre veloce.  
Arrivano al pianerottolo e la mano di Merlin trema talmente tanto che non riesce a infilare subito la chiave nella serratura. Deve riprovarci una seconda volta.  
"Merlin, sei sicuro di stare bene?"   
Il bisogno di fuggire è fortissimo, come quello di annullarsi. "Scusami, Arthur, non ce la faccio!"  
"Eh?" Arthur è totalmente disorientato, non riesce a nascondere l'espressione confusa del viso.  
Merlin non può stare con lui un secondo di più. "Buona notte."  
L'ultima cosa che vede è il suo sguardo completamente spiazzato, la bocca spalancata in una sorpresa muta.  
Entra in casa senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di ribattere, la fronte sudata poggiata contro il portone ora saldamente richiuso davanti a sé.  
Solo quando sente il rumore della porta di Arthur aprirsi e poi richiudersi, lascia andare il fiato e il tremito inizia a diminuire.  
Ha solo voglia di chiudere gli occhi e non aprirli più.  



End file.
